No Words for Us
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Apakah bahasa adalah hal yang penting untuk suatu hubungan? Apakah perbedaan culture tidak bisa membuat dua orang yang saling tertarik antara satu dengan lainnya bisa bersama? Hah, perbedaan culture? Jika tidak bisa berkomunikasi, apa yang harus dilakukan dua manusia agar bisa saling mencintai? Western theme. Pairing: SasuNaru for SasuNaru's day!


_Dataran barat, Tahun 1850…_

Kepakan sayap menembus cakrawala biru. Sayap berbulu lembut terbentang—menantang angin yang berhembus ke arahnya. Sesekali suara bising, memperdengarkan kekuasaannya terdengar dari paruh kuat dua burung itu. Dengan anggunnya kedua burung elang itu mengitari daerah yang sama ketika setiap kepakannya membawa warna biru dan merah—melebihi birunya langit yang cerah tersiram sinar matahari, dan melebihi merahnya tanah dataran. Seperti memantau sekitarnya, dengan mata yang tajam, sang hewan suci pun menjadi saksi untuk setiap kejadian di daratan.

.

.

Di dataran, di tengah-tengah kepulan debu yang berhembus, terdengar suara teriakkan yang diiringi dengan derap kaki kuda. Di atas kuda-kuda tegap, dan gagah itu terdapat para pria yang mengenakan topi, kemeja, serta senjata yang disimpan pada bagian celananya. Pria-pria itu, dengan cepat mengejar sepasang kuda yang berlari di depan mereka. Sepasang kuda yang membawa satu keluarga.

"Mikoto, cepat!" teriak Fugaku ketika istrinya tertinggal di belakang. Ia selintas menoleh ke belakang, memastikan jika istrinya tidak tertinggal jauh.

Wanita yang mengenakan cheongsam (pakaian a la Cina) dengan motif burung merak pada bagian tengah hingga bawah pakaian itu, merasakan tubuh kecil yang memeluknya di bagian depan gemetar. Naluri keibuan wanita itu muncul seketika. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan kuda yang sedang dipacunya dengan cepat, dan menenangkan anaknya. Namun tidak bisa! Anak pertama dan dirinya akan terbunuh oleh perompak yang sedang mengejar mereka.

Wanita itu mengecup ubun-ubun kepala anak pertamanya, "Kau tidak usah takut, nak! Kau tidak usah takut!" bisiknya, menenangkan anaknya yang semakin mempererat pelukkannya, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

Matahari semakin terik, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang terlihat untuk diminta bantuan. Tetapi, daerah gersang dan panas ini akan segera ditinggalkan ketika di depan Fugaku terdapat rimbunan pepohonan yang setahu Fugaku itu adalah akses terlarang bagi orang-orang berkulit putih atau kebanyakan orang sering menyebutnya 'ujung dunia bagi yang putih'. Dengan panik Fugaku melihat ke belakang. Dia sendiri cukup kerepotan dengan sebelah tangan yang harus megendong sesosok bayi ketika dirinya sendiri mengkhawatirkan anak pertama dan istrinya. Ia menyesal. Ia telah menyesal karena membawa keluarganya ke dataran barat.

Cerita pengejaran ini berawal dari obsesi Fugaku untuk mengikuti jejak teman-temannya. Mengikuti teman-temannya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu ke dataran barat. Sebagai salah satu pejabat di salah satu istana dataran Cina, Fugaku telah mempertaruhkan gelar, dan meninggalkan seluruh harta bendanya hanya untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya mengenai dataran barat. Bahkan, iapun membawa keluarganya untuk menetap di dataran itu. Namun, setelah tiba di dataran barat, kisah-kisah menarik yang sering dikirimkan teman-temannya melalui secarik kertas surat tidaklah sesuai dengan bayangannya. Ia yang baru saja tiba di dataran barat kesulitan untuk mencari tempat tinggal. Selain itu, baru saja satu minggu di dataran itu, dan mengelana—mencari tempat tinggal yang layak untuk dihuni oleh empat orang—Fugaku dan Mikoto harus berurusan dengan perompak atau para bandit yang menggunakan senjata.

Bandit itulah yang sekarang sedang mengejar anak, istri, dan dirinya!

"HIYAAAAA!" setelah memastikan istrinya masih mengikutinya di belakang, Fugaku menendang kudanya dari samping dan semakin mempercepat langkah kudanya.

Membawa kuda yang telah dibelinya dari seorang pembiak kuda, Fugaku menembus pepohonan di depannya. Hawa panas, dan kepulan debu dari pasir kecokelatan menghilang—berganti menjadi rimbunan pepohonan dengan suasana lembab. Sekali lagi, Fugaku melihat ke belakang. Ia melihat jika perompak itu semakin mendekat, dan istrinya sedang di dalam bahaya karena salah satu perompak itu (perompak terdepan) kini mengarahkan ujung senapan ke arah Mikoto.

Cklek.

Bunyi pelatuk dari senapan itu terdengar.

"MIKOTO, BELAKANG—MIKOTO!" seru Fugaku dengan mata terbelalak.

DOR!

Terdengar bunyi senapan yang menggaung di dalam hutan, sehingga burung-burung di dalam hutan itu berhamburan—terbang, dan binatang daratan meloncat terkejut sebelum lari terbirit-birit.

Peluru yang ditembakkan ke arah Mikoto mengenai kuda yang ditumpangi oleh wanita cantik itu. Kuda itu spontan terkejut, meloncat ke belakang sembari mengeluarkan suara kesakitan sebelum terhempas ke atas tanah, dan membanting Mikoto serta anak pertama yang ada di dalam pelukkannya ke atas permukaan tanah.

Kuda itupun mati.

Bantingan yang terjadi dengan seketika membuat kaki Mikoto patah. Terlebih punggung Mikoto sempat menabrak pohon. Ia ingin berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak pertamanya tetapi hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan. Mikoto melepaskan pelukkan pada anak pertamanya. Ia menatap anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"I—ibu..," lirih anak itu. Cairan bening mengalir, membasahi pipi anak itu. Perasaannya terpukul ketika melihat ibunya merintih kesakitan.

Jarak sang perompak mendekat.

Mikoto memegang pipi anaknya, "LARI! LARI KE ARAH AYAHMU!" serunya, "CEPAT LARI!" teriak Mikoto ketika anak pertamanya tak kunjung bergerak.

Teriakkan ibunya secara spontan membuat anak kecil itu berlari. Ia berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang—menembus pepohonan, dan meloncati akar besar, hendak menggapai ayahnya yang menantinya di depan. Sesekali suara tembakkan terdengar di belakangnya. Suara tembakkan itu diarahkan pada dirinya agar tidak berlari, namun tidak ada satupun peluru yang mengenai dirinya. Seluruh peluru itu terpental—mengenai pepohonan. Sedangkan ibunya sudah dapat dipastikan meninggal setelah tembakkan pertama terdengar.

"CEPAT, HENTIKAN DIA!" teriak pemimpin perompak itu.

Anak kecil itu telah berada di dekat sang ayah. Tetapi, sang ayah tidak membawanya ke atas kuda. Fugaku memberikan anak di gendongannya pada Itachi—anak pertamanya. "Bawa dia, Itachi!" kata sang ayah, "bawa adikmu, ayah akan mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang itu," lanjutnya, tanpa pikir panjang Fugaku segera memacu kudanya, meninggalkan anak keduanya di dalam dekapan Itachi.

Sesuai dengan keinginan ayahnya, Itachi berlari kembali. Dengan susah payah dia membawa adiknya. Tetapi, baru saja berlari beberapa langkah, dia mendengar suara tembakan dengan disusul suara teriakkan yang mengiris hati. Teriakkan kesakitan dari sang ayah. Air mata tidaklah berhenti mengalir—membasahi pipi sang Uchiha sulung. Hanya adiknya. Ya, hanya adiknya yang dia miliki. Sekarang, apapun yang terjadi adiknya harus menjadi prioritas utama. Seperti ayah dan ibunya yang melindungi dirinya, Itachi pun harus bisa melindungi adiknya—keluarga satu-satunya.

Pemuda Uchiha menembus pepohonan yang kiranya cukup rumit dilalui oleh kuda. Ia membuat orang-orang tamak yang mengejarnya harus turun dari kuda dan berlari—mengikuti dirinya. Tetapi, kaki pendek Uchiha sulung tidak dapat mengalahkan kaki-kaki orang dewasa. Dia yang masih kecil kontan langsung tersusul, dan sebentar lagi penjahat itu bisa menangkapnya. Tetapi, seorang Uchiha tidak pernah mengenal putus asa. Ia pasti bisa selamat. Ya, dia percaya jika ibu-ayahnya akan tetap melindunginya, dimanapun mereka berada. Ia tetap percaya pada hatinya sampai saatnya terlihat ujung pepohonan, dan dia berada di ujung terbing yang di bawahnya terdapat aliran arus sungai yang sangat deras, sedangkan sebentar lagi perompak itu akan tiba dan menangkapnya!

Sial!

Dia terjebak.

Dengan panik Itachi mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari jalan buntu ini. Tetapi, tidak ada! Ia melihat sepanjang sisi tebing itu, tidak ada jalan sama sekali. Di bawahnya hanya ada air deras yang pastinya akan membunuhnya jika dia harus terjun ke dalam air itu. Bagaimana ini? Kemana dia harus melangkah? Bagaimana nasib adiknya? Itachi melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia ketakutan setengah mati, ketika adiknya tertidur lelap, tidak tahu akan apapun mengenai yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Terdengar suara burung elang dari atas kepala Itachi. Dua burung elang yang sedang mengitari dirinya dan adiknya. Apakah burung elang itu akan memakan Itachi dan adiknya setelah mereka berdua mati? Itachi menatap burung elang itu. Tetapi…. Kenapa melihat burung elang itu Itachi menjadi lebih tenang? Burung yang indah. Terlihat sangat kuat di angkasa sana. Seandainya dirinya bisa terbang, dan membawa adiknya pergi dari suasana mencekam ini. Ya… seandainya…. Dirinya menjadi kuat, dan bisa melindungi adiknya.

DOR!

Bunyi pistol lagi-lagi terdengar.

"SASU—

BRAK!

Itachi terjatuh ke atas tanah, ketika bayi yang digendongnya terlepas—meluncur ke bawah tebing.

Sa—Sasuke?!

Sasuke…

Rasa sakit dan panas menjalar di pundak Uchiha sulung. Ia mati rasa seketika. Bahkan, ketika adiknya terjatuh ke bawah tebing, Itachi tidak dapat menyelamatkannya. Pemuda Uchiha sulung itu tersyungkur ke atas tanah. Air yang meleleh dari dalam matanya, berbaur dengan kegelapan—menciptakan ruang hampa dari sudut terkecil hatinya. Adiknya… adiknya telah terjatuh. Hatinya sangat sakit, ketika dirinya tidak bisa menyelamatkan sang adik, dan menjadikan pengorbanan ibu-ayahnya sia-sia. Tetapi rasa sakit di punggungnya menahan dirinya untuk berteriak. Ia hanya bisa terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Itachi memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

SIAL!

SIAL!

Itachi merintih kesakitan, dan ia yang sebentar lagi tak sadarkan diri sayup-sayup menatap gumpalan kecil yang dibalut oleh selimut dan kiranya sudah tenggelam—tergulung oleh derasnya air sungai—terbang ke angkasa dibawa oleh burung yang sejak tadi mengitarinya. Namun, hanya satu burunglah yang pergi membawa adiknya, sedangkan burung satu lagi tetap mengitari dirinya.

Itachi menatap burung yang pergi membawa adiknya sebelum memandang ke atas. Ia memandang burung yang terus mengitarinya.

_Aku mohon…_

_Aku mohon jangan makan adikku…_

_Tolong jaga dia!_

Batin Itachi sebelum kegelapan memenuhi dirinya.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara-suara orang yang menangkapnya.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat anak itu ditemukan, burung elang menurunkan bayi yang sejak tadi digenggamnya erat-erat di atas tanah. Dengan penuh kelembutan burung itu mengeluskan kepalanya pada pipi sang anak, hingga tidur bayi itupun sedikit terusik. Burung itu terus mengeluaskan kepalanya, memberi sentuhan-sentuhan kasih sayang pada sang bayi sampai pada saatnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati sang burung.

Sedikit awas burung itu menatap ketiga orang manusia di dekatnya yang saling melihat antara satu dengan lainnya. Ketiga orang itu terdiam di dalam semak-semak—depan sang burung elang. Ketiga orang laki-laki itu hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan mengenakan ikat pinggang terbuat dari kulit kayu yang lunak, dan berguna juga untuk menutupi bagian auratnya. Seperti alat serba guna, kulit kayu itupun berfungsi untuk menyimpan batu-batuan atau mengaitkan senjata untuk berburu. Pipi orang-orang berkulit hitam itu sengaja dicoreng dengan menggunakan arang, sehingga coretan-coretan hitam terlihat jelas di pipi orang itu.

"—_Yang agung…,"_ gumam salah satu orang itu. Berbisik-bisik antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Serentak ketiga orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mereka bertiga menaruh busur panah di atas tanah sebelum memberi penghormatan pada_ yang agung. _Sedangkan, makhluk yang dipanggil _yang agung_ hanya mengerjap, memandang ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang elang mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada bayi di dekatnya. Ia mengeluskan kepalanya pada pipi sang bayi sebelum mengebas-ngebaskan sayapnya, dan mulai beranjak pergi, menembus pepohonan, ke langit tinggi di angkasa sana. Percaya jika ketiga orang itu tidak akan berani menyakiti sang bayi.

Kepergian _yang agung_ membuat ketiga orang di daratan terpukau. Mereka bertiga pun menatap bayi di hadapan mereka ketika burung agung itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Dengan perlahan dan takut-takut ketiga orang itu mendekat ke arah sang bayi. Mereka menatap sesosok makhluk mungil yang terbalut selimut biru sedang tertidur lelap. Jari-jari mungil bayi itu mengepal, megenggam selimut itu. Pipinya memerah, ketika bibir bayi itu sedikit terbuka, bernapas di dalam tidurnya.

Sangat manis dan lemah!

Tetapi…

Untuk apa _sang agung_ membawakan makhluk selemah ini kehadapan mereka?

Bayi itu bergerak-gerak di dalam tidurnya. Perlahan, mata hitam pekat terbuka. Ia menatap hijaunya dedaunan di atasnya. Ia menatap luasnya dunia. Ia menatap tempat yang sangat asing bagi dirinya. Hembusan angin dingin bertiup kencang, menusuk kulit lembut sang bayi. Merasa dirinya begitu asing, bibir sang bayi pun bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan suara yang sangat kencang dari bibir bayi itu terdengar membuat suasana hening hutan menjadi sangat ramai.

Bayi itu menangis!

Tangisan bayi itu membuat ketiga orang di dekatnya saling berpandangan. Mereka bertiga menatap sang bayi dengan intens. Perlahan mereka turun, hingga lutut mereka mengenai tanah. Ini adalah kiriman dari _yang agung_. Pasti kedatangan bayi ini akan menjadi suatu kebaikan bagi kaum mereka. Dengan penuh penghormatan ketiga orang itu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mereka memberi penghormatan bagi _yang terpilih_. Entah apa maksud dari _yang agung_, mereka harap bayi di depan mereka akan membawakan kesejahteraan pada dunia—terlebih dunia mereka.

Dan?

Mereka menunduk di hadapan sang bayi, memberikan penghormatan pada calon pemimpin mereka di waktu kelak nanti.

* * *

**No Words for Us**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: di luar karakter original kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto, setting sangat jauh dari cerita aslinya, adegan lemon yang cukup terasa di tengah-tengah bulan puasa ini, tidak cocok dibaca oleh anak kecil, kemungkinan besar terlalu ber-fantasy, terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan, dan masih banyak hal lagi.**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, dan didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun SasuNaru. Jadi, cerita ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikomersilkan, hanya untuk dipersembahkan kepada Naruto, Sasuke, serta para reader SN. **

**Akhir kata, **

**Selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**(20 tahun kemudian…)**_

_Dataran barat, 1870…_

Tap… Tap… Tap..

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia berpikir panjang untuk menembus air terjun di depannya. Inilah batas dunianya, dan dunia yang asing bagi dirinya. Sebuah tempat perbatasan yang untuk mencapainya harus menempuh jarak jauh, masuk ke dalam goa, dan tiba di belakang air terjun. Yeah, setelah melewati air terjun di depannya, dia akan terbebas, dan bisa kembali ke tempatnya. Tempat yang tidak asing bagi dirinya.

Dengan ragu, pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Dengan posisi berada di belakang, dan tengah-tengah air terjun, ia akan loncat—masuk ke dalam air di bawah sana, mengikuti arus air terjun. Namun, di saat tubuhnya mulai bergerak, hendak menembus air, dan keluar dari air terjun, sebuah anak panah meluncur ke arahnya, melesat melewati dirinya—menembus air terjun.

A—astaga!

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membalikkan badannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok pemuda bermata _onyx_ sedang menatap dirinya dengan penuh emosi. Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat busur panah yang tergenggam kuat, dan terarah kepadanya.

"Sa—Sasuke…," bisik pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Lalu…

Dengan perlahan dan pasti ingatan mengenai masa lalu pun mulai berputar di dalam otak pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia mulai memikirkan seluruh kisah yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh petualangan, hingga masuk ke dalam satu titik dimana ia bertemu dengan _sang terpilih_.

**Flashback…**

_London, 4 Februari 1869…_

_Kamar Naruto, Kediaman Namikaze..._

"Lord Naruto," tegur sepupu Naruto—Deidara, "kau ini adalah seorang Marquess, jadi bertingkahlah layaknya seorang marquess," lanjut Deidara. Dengan tatapan sangat tajam dia menatap Naruto.

Naruto hanya sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

Berbicara tentang Naruto, Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan, dengan rambut pirang halus alami, tidak bisa diatur, namun membuar dirinya terkesan liar, dan rambutnya itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat wanita manapun tergila-gila padanya, terlebih dengan tingkatan gelar Inggris-nya sebagai Marquess (tingkatan gelar tertinggi kedua di Inggris setelah Duke). Matanya yang berwarna biru langit bisa membuat orang terpana walaupun mereka menatapanya hanya sekilas. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, dengan badan tegap, dan ramping, hingga jika dirinya memakai baju seaneh apapun tetaplah akan menimbulkan kesan menarik untuk dilihat.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Walaupun gaya, gelar, bahkan hobby mereka sama, tetapi sifat Deidara dan Naruto sangat bertolak belakang. Kyuubi yang sangat menjaga nama baik keluarga serta gelarnya, kerap kali merasa sebal dengan sikap Naruto yang seenaknya. Sikap Naruto yang terkadang menantang bahaya—tanpa berpikir panjang, tidak bosan-bosannya menjadi buah bibir di antara para pemilik gelar di Inggris.

Naruto yang menyukai petualangan tidak bisa tinggal di dalam rumah, walaupun hanya dalam jangka waktu satu minggu. Pemuda itu sejak kecil selalu keluar dari rumah untuk mencari sesuatu yang baru. Bertualang hingga bertemu dengan para bandit, dan ditawan. Astaga! Untung saja pada waktu itu utusan yang dikirim orang tuanya untuk mencari Naruto berhasil menemukan Naruto, sehingga Naruto junior berhasil diselamatkan. Tetapi kejadian itu tidaklah membuat Naruto jera. Pemuda itu tetap sering keluar rumah, walaupun untuk keluar rumah tidaklah semudah dulu karena penjagaan di rumah Naruto diperketat semenjak peristiwa penculikkan itu.

Dengan senyuman tengil Naruto memandang Deidara, "Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku, Lord Dei!" katanya, "Tidak ada yang bisa melarang keinginanku untuk pergi kemanapun yang aku mau."

Orang-orang mengatakan jika hanya tuhan yang dapat menghentikan jiwa petualang Naruto. Pemuda itu akan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke segala tempat yang belum pernah dia kunjungi, dan kali ini tempat itu adalah tempat yang cukup jauh, dan pastinya ia harus siap berhadapan dengan segala hal berbahaya di tempat itu.

Dataran barat.

Dataran yang menarik, dan menyimpan banyak misteri bagi yang pernah mendatanginya. Banyak sekali kabar burung yang mengatakan jika orang yang pergi ke daratan itu sangatlah kecil kemungkinannya untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran, dan itu membuat Naruto sangat tertarik. Ia ingin ke tempat itu. Ia ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tempat-tempat berbahaya di dataran barat yang berhembus hingga terdengar oleh telinganya.

Deidara memijat keningnya, "Demi Tuhan, Naruto!" serunya, "Tidak bisakah kau diam di _mansion-mu_ walaupun hanya sebulan? Kau baru saja tiba, dan kau akan pergi lagi? Ada apa denganmu?" lanjutnya. Kali ini ia memanggil temannya tanpa memakai gelar.

Naruto selesai memasukkan pakaian dan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya pada tas, "Sampai jumpa!" pamitnya sembari tersenyum. Ia melenggang pergi menuju pintu, sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Deidara.

Deidara membuka-tutup mulutnya, ia sama sekali tidak dapat mencegah kepergian temannya, "Naruto, ibumu akan menangis jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Tidakkah kau sadar terakhir kali (sekitar tiga bulan lalu) kau memberi surat pada ibumu, kau memberi kabar jika kakimu patah karena bertarung dengan bajak laut, dan ibumu menangis sepanjang malam, hingga dia sakit-sakitan," Deidara menghela napas, "bahkan ia baru bisa menghentikan tangisannya minggu kemarin, pada saat kau tiba dengan wajah gembira dan kaki baik-baik saja."

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Naruto tertutup.

_Damn…_

_Lagi-lagi dia kabur dari rumah!_

Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar Deidara. Ia tetap pergi melangkahkan kakinya, ketika ayah-ibunya berkunjung ke rumah kerabat—cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto tinggal. Tidak seperti dulu, pengawal yang seharusnya bisa mencegah kepergiannya, tentu akan terkena hajar Naruto yang semenjak peristiwa penculikkan itu dibekali oleh berbagai macam ilmu bela diri.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

_Di dalam kapal…_

Mengingat betapa protektifnya ayah dan ibu Naruto, pemuda itu yakin jika kedua orang tuanya sedang kalang kabut mencari cara agar bisa menyewa orang, dan membawanya pulang kembali ke London. Rasanya sudah cukup lama (berbulan-bulan) setelah pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Deidara di dalam kamar, dan rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan suruhan ayahnya, tetapi tidak ada satupun suruhan ayahnya yang bisa membawa Naruto pulang ke rumah! Yeah, dipaksa seperti apapun Naruto tidak akan menurut. Ia sudah besar. Ia bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ya, Naruto tidak membutuhkan tanah luas, gelar, atau apapun yang dimilikinya sekarang. Ia hanya membutuhkan suatu hal yang menarik, dan tidak membuat dirinya merasa bosan. Ia membutuhkan hal yang bisa memacu adrenalinnya, dan ia sekarang sudah berada di dalam kapal menuju dataran barat!

"—akhirnya, setelah melalui perjalanan cukup jauh dan melelahkan sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di pelabuhan daratan barat, Lord..," kata sang pemilik kapal sekaligus pengendaranya, "sudah siapkah anda mendapatkan pengalaman yang menarik dari tempat itu?" lanjutnya, ketika Naruto hanya sibuk melamun, memandang lautan di depannya.

"Inilah hari yang aku nanti-nanti," jawab Naruto, tenang.

Rock Lee atau sang pemilik kapal menatap Naruto sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laut biru di depannya. Hari ini sangat cerah dan bersahabat. Burung-burung camar berterbangan mengikuti kapal, ketika di depan Rock Lee mulai terlihat dermaga (tempat kapal berlabuh). Akhirnya, dia kembali lagi ke daratan barat. Daratan yang sangat luas, dan masih menyimpan banyak misteri di dalamnya. Ya, menurut warga sekitar pantai, bagian dalam daratan itu masih dihuni oleh suku asli pedalaman. Suku-suku itu terkenal sangat kejam, bahkan bisa menguliti dan memakan isi kepala manusia yang asing bagi mereka secara mentah.

"Setelah tiba, kau akan kemana, Lord?" tanya Rock Lee. Ia menatap Naruto kembali.

Naruto menyeringai, "aku ingin membuktikan jika suku di dalam daratan itu tidaklah seburuk yang orang-orang kira," katanya, "aku yakin jika gosip yang beredar selama ini hanyalah kabar burung belaka."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Rock Lee meringis seram. Ia tahu jika Naruto memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi. Ia tahu jika Naruto senang menantang maut. Tetapi, ia tidak mengira jika Naruto gila!

Gosip mengenai kekejaman penduduk asli daratan barat, dan beredar di kalangan masyarakat Inggris jelas-jelas bukanlah gosip sembarangan. Gosip itu sudah menjadi sebuah rahasia umum bagi masyarakat berkulit putih yang tinggal di dataran barat. Tetapi Rock Lee yang beberapa kali bertugas untuk mengantar Naruto ke tempat yang Tuan Muda itu inginkan sangat tahu sikap Naruto. Pemuda itu pasti tetap mendatangi tempat yang ingin didatanginya—seburuk apapun tempat itu. Tetapi lagi, Naruto berbeda dari orang-orang yang ditemui oleh Rock Lee. Pemuda itu cenderung mendatangi tempat yang terkenal buruk untuk membersihkan nama tempat itu. Ya, Naruto percaya jika tidak ada tempat yang buruk. Apa yang ada adalah jika orang yang datang ke tempat asing, orang itu tidaklah dapat beradaptasi dengan tempat tersebut. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu selain Lee. Tidak ada yang tahu tindakan baik Naruto yang itu. Semua hanya tahu Naruto adalah seseorang yang tidak tahu aturan, dan liar!

Kapal pun sudah berlabuh di dermaga.

Naruto bersiap-siap untuk turun dari kapal.

"Lord!" panggil Rock Lee, ketika Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni kapal.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto.

"Berhati-hatilah karena daratan yang kau datangi sekarang berbeda dengan tempat-tempat sebelumnya," lanjut Lee. Dia tampak tenang, tetapi suara ketakutan masih terdengar samar-samar di telinga Naruto.

"Ya," seringai Naruto. Seperti biasa, dengan pasti dia menggerakkan kakinya. Ia menuruni kapal, dan akan berjalan menuju ke tempat yang dia inginkan. Tetapi, baru saja beberapa langkah Naruto menuruni kapal, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku pasti akan kembali ke kapalmu, dan seperti biasa, aku akan menceritakan kebenaran dari tempat yang aku kunjungi, dan kaupun bertugas seperti biasa, membantuku memberikan kebenaran kepada semua orang," lanjutnya dengan semangat, ketika Rock Lee masih menatap Naruto dengan cemas, "jangan cemas! Aku pasti baik-baik saja."

Dan?

Disinilah Naruto berada.

Setelah berpijak di daratan barat, tidak butuh seminggu bagi Naruto untuk merasakan kekejaman daratan itu. Dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya, Naruto yang tidak berdaya dan memiliki setengah kesadarannya digusur oleh dua orang manusia berkulit hitam, menelusuri pepohonan di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam. Mau dibawa kemana dia? Kenapa orang ini harus menggusurnya? Mata Naruto mengerjap. Rupanya ia dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang asing, dan belum pernah dilihatnya. Dimana ini? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa Naruto berada di tempat ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia tidak berdaya ketika berhadap-hadapan dengan orang-orang yang menggusurnya?

Kesekian kalinya mata Naruto mengerjap. Rasa sakit dan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya membuat kepalanya pening, dan tubuhnya lemas. Astaga! Terakhir kali dia bisa berjalan tegak adalah pada saat dirinya menelusuri daerah berpasir, dan terdapat kaktus di daerah berpasir itu. Di saat itu, ia merasa sangat antusias untuk berjalan, ketika telinganya mendengar suara burung.

Di siang terik itu, matanya pun spontan menatap ke atas, dan melihat seekor burung besar mengitari dirinya. Elang?! Naruto begitu takjub dengan burung itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan terus menonton aksi burung itu sampai terdengar derap kaki kuda yang secara cepat datang ke arah dirinya, dan merenggut barang bawaannya.

Naruto murka sekaligus panik. Secara reflek ia berlari untuk mengejar pria pengendara kuda itu. Tetapi seperti mengejek. Pria itu hanya tertawa sembari memperlihatkan tas Naruto. Pria itupun tampak sengaja memperlambat jalan kudanya—mengejek Naruto. Tidak pantang menyerah, Naruto tetap berlari mengejar pencuri itu. Namun, sang pria seperti menggiringnya ke suatu tempat.

Pria itu memasuki tempat yang rimbun dengan pepohonan. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat Naruto celaka di tempat itu karena setelah Naruto cukup jauh memasuki hutan, pria itu memacu kudanya, dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Lalu, karena terlalu semangat untuk mengejar sang pencuri, Naruto tidaklah sempat menghafalkan jalan menuju ke daerah berpasir.

Di saat itu, Naruto tidak panik. Melihat tempat yang sepi, penuh pepohonan, dan siapapun bisa tersesat dengan mudah di dalamnya membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, dan seringai lebar terlukis di bibirnya. Ia seperti maniak. Ya, dia yang seharusnya takut ketika melihat tempat seperti ini malah merasa bahagia, hingga tubuhnya bergetar, hendak meloncat.

Naruto pun mulai menelusuri tempat itu.

Berjalan cukup jauh tanpa pembekalan menimbulkan dahaga pada tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu kehausan dan dia harus mencari air. Sekarang, sembari menjelajah, Naruto pun mulai mencari air untuk diminum, dan dia menemukan sungai setelah cukup lama berjalan. Namun, ketika dia akan mendekati sungai itu, meluncur satu panah ke arahnya, dan untung saja Naruto berhasil mengelak anak panah itu. Tidak sia-sia dia mempelajari berbagai macam _material art._

Rupanya satu anak panah itu hanyalah sambutan kecil untuk kedatangan Naruto karena dalam waktu sekejap munculah manusia berkulit hitam (dari arah kiri dan kanan Naruto). Setiap orang yang muncul di depan Naruto memakai hiasan bulu binatang pada bagian kepalanya, entah binatang berjenis unggas atau mamalia.

Naruto cukup panik dengan kedatangan orang-orang itu, terlebih orang-orang itu membawa senjata dan seperti siap menerkamnya. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan. Tetapi, setelah orang-orang itu maju mendekatinya bukanlah Naruto yang diserang. Orang-orang berkulit sama, tetapi datang dari dua arah itu rupanya saling menyerang antara satu dengan lainnya, sedangkan Naruto terjebak di tengah-tengah peperangan ini, dan rupanya lagi dia sebagai orang yang diperebutkan oleh dua kubu itu!

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidaklah bisa lari. Iapun harus ikut menghindar dan mempertahankan diri dari perkelahian makhluk-makhluk asing di dekatnya. Teriakkan, darah, dan luka dalam mulai terlihat dari orang-orang di sekitar Naruto, dan ini membuat Naruto semakin panik.

Setelah mencoba menghindar dari senjata yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, Naruto pun menemukan jalan keluar dari kepungan dua kelompok yang berkelahi itu. Ia akan berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri ketika sebuah tongkat dengan batu diujungnya menghantam kepalanya dari belakang, hingga rasa sakit menghantam, dan spontan Naruto langsung terjatuh ke atas tanah—tidak peduli lagi keadaan di sekitarnya. Namun, di saat sebelum dirinya memejamkan mata, secara samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara burung elang. Suara burung yang di dengarnya pada saat di daerah berpasir itu.

Lalu?

Berakhirlah lamunan Naruto mengenai kejadian tadi siang, dan pikirannya kembali fokus pada masa sekarang.

Di saat sadarkan diri, dia sudah berada di suatu tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Suatu tempat yang belum pernah dilihat olehnya.

Di malam hari ini dia berada di hadapan sebuah api unggun besar. Di sekeliling Naruto, serta api unggun itu terdapat kumpulan manusia yang hanya menggunakan kulit kayu yang diikatkan pada pinggang untuk menutupi auratnya. Orang-orang itu memegang senjata dengan tubuh menyondong ke depan—menunjukkan mata tombak senjata itu ke arah Naruto. Mereka sangat antisipasi—takut jika Naruto akan memberontak dan melawan mereka.

Dari kerumunan orang-orang itu munculah sesosok pemuda. Ia mendekati Naruto, dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto, _"Siapa dia?"_ seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah mencolok memandangi Naruto. Pemuda itu sepertinya lima atau enam tahun lebih tua daripada Naruto.

"_Kami dapatkan dari hasil peperangan dengan suku tengah," _jawab salah satu orang yang memegang lengan Naruto dengan erat.

_Bicara apa mereka?_

Batin Naruto di tengah-tengah rasa sakit pada kepalanya.

Mata pemuda itu menajam, sehingga getaran ketakutan terasa di tubuh manusia yang menahan Naruto, _"Kau tidak bisa membawa sembarang orang masuk ke tempat ini, terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang kau dapatkan dari rampasan perang, dan berkulit putih. Mereka makhluk jahat, dan tidak pantas menginjak daerah murni ini,"_ kata orang itu, _"Bunuh dia, dan kuliti tubuhnya, lalu kita akan gunakan kulitnya sebagai selimut, dan dagingnya sebagai makan pagi kita besok…," _lanjutnya, _"orang seperti dia pantas mendapatkan itu!" _

"—_yang agung yang menjaganya…,"_ dengan lantang orang itu menyanggah perkataan sang pemilik mata tajam. _"Aku tidak berani melaksanakan perintahmu."_

Kericuhan terjadi.

Seluruh orang di sekeliling Naruto berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Naruto, sehingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan karena keributan tersebut. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia pasti mati. Perkataan Rock Lee sepertinya benar ketika dia merasakan kepalanya tidak kunjung diobati, padahal dia sudah terluka parah. Ya Tuhan, apakah tempat jahat di dunia itu ada? Apakah orang-orang yang tega memakan sesama jenisnya tanpa sebab itu ada? Naruto tidak kuat lagi untuk berpikir. Rasa pusingnya membuat dirinya ingin muntah.

"_DIAAAMMMM!" _teriak pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia membuat suasana hening dalam seketika, _"Apa maksudmu?"_ desis pemuda yang paling berkuasa di antara kumpulan orang-orang di sekitar Naruto.

Seluruh orang terdiam secara spontan.

"—_ketika kami berhasil membunuh orang-orang dari daerah lawan dan memenggal kepala orang-orang itu, hanya orang inilah yang dijaga oleh yang agung…,"_ orang yang menahan Naruto memberi penjelasan, _"Ketika kami mendekatinya dengan berniat membunuh, yang agung menyambar, dan menepis senjata kami. Ia sangat melindungi pemuda ini…,"_ lanjutnya. Ia menatap Naruto yang dipaksa duduk di atas tanah sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang diajak bicaranya, _"—sedikitpun kami tidak bisa menyentuhnya ketika kami berniat jahat kepadanya…"_

"_Jangan katakan—" _pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sedikit membungkuk, tidak berani menatap mata pemuda itu, pria yang menahan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, _"Dia adalah orang yang berhak berada di samping sang terpilih…,"_ jawabnya dengan pelan.

Sekali lagi, kericuhan kembali terjadi. Semua sibuk berbisik-bisik, dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang menunjuk Naruto sembari berkata 'tidak mungkin dia pendamping _sang terpilih_, dari rambutnya saja, mencerminkan jika dia sangat tidak pantas menjadi pendamping _sang terpilih_.' Yeah, tidak ada yang percaya! Siapa yang akan percaya jika _sang terpilih_ akan menikahi pemuda dari bangsa berkulit putih, dengan warna rambut nyentrik bagaikan matahari?

WUUUFFFFF!

Angin kencang datang, membuat api unggun di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu membesar.

Dari langit gelap berbintang, terdengar suara burung. Perlahan suara burung itu semakin mendekat—menuju kerumunan.

Sang burung pun menukik turun, mendekati permukaan tanah, tepat menuju tengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang yang mengelilingi Naruto. Tetapi, sebelum mencapai permukaan tanah, sang burung itu berubah wujud menjadi pemuda bermata _onyx _seumuran Naruto, dengan rambut _raven_ yang diberi hiasan satu bulu elang pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Tidak seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya, pemuda itu menggunakan mantel berbulu—terbuat dari kulit beruang, walaupun Naruto yakin dibalik mantel itu, pemuda tersebut nyaris telanjang—sama dengan yang lainnya.

Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat tongkat, dengan batu berwarna biru di bagian ujung atas tongkat itu.

"—_yang terpilih,"_ semua memberi penghormatan pada pemuda yang baru tiba itu. Bahkan orang yang menangkap Naruto pun dengan susah payah menyatukan lututnya dengan tanah.

"_Ada apa ini, Kyuubi?"_ tanya _sang terpilih_ dengan nada dingin. Tidak ada ekspresi barang sedikit pun dari wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli jika wanita di sekitarnya meminta diberi respon oleh dirinya.

Pria bermata tajam yang dipanggil Kyuubi oleh _sang terpilih_ berhenti memberi hormat. Ia berdiri dan menatap Naruto, _"—dia adalah pendampingmu, yang terpilih,"_ Kyuubi berhenti menatap pemuda di depannya ketika _sang terpilih _menatapnya dengan tajam, _"dia dipilih oleh yang agung…"_

Orang yang disebut sebagai _sang terpilih_ hanya terdiam—tidak memberi respon ketika mendengar itu.

Dengan sisa kesadaran dan sisa tenaganya Naruto menatap pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tubuhnya. Ia menatap mata _onyx_ yang melihat dirinya dengan tajam. Namun, walaupun tatapan _sang terpilih_ sangat tajam, Naruto tidak merasa takut. Ia merasa sangat aman. Ia merasa sangat aman, seolah-olah percaya jika pemuda dingin di hadapannya tidak akan menyakitinya.

Perlahan bibir Naruto bergetar. Ia ingin meminta tolong. Ia ingin rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya dihentikan. Ia ingin mengucapkan kata tolong pada _sang terpilih_—orang yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi dia tidaklah memiliki daya untuk melakukan itu semua. Mata Naruto yang sayu mulai menutup. Ia tidak tahan. Rasa sakit ini membunuhnya perlahan. Dengan lemas—tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama, pemuda berambut pirang itupun kehilangan kesadarannya. Di tengah-tengah hangatnya api unggun, ia menutup mata setelah melihat ekspresi khawatir dari _sang terpilih_.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Suara tangisan dan candaan anak-anak membuat mata Naruto terbuka perlahan. Ia menatap langit-langit. Dimana ini? Tempat apa ini? Naruto meraba tempat tidurnya. Ia merasakan bulu-bulu halus mengenai permukaan tangannya. Naruto mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya, namun rasa sakit pada bagian kepalanya membuat matanya kembali terpejam. Naruto pun merintih pelan sembari memposisikan dirinya menjadi terduduk. Dengan lemah dia berusaha untuk duduk.

"_Jangan paksakan dirimu,"_ kata seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatap seorang wanita tua yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Wanita tua itu bernama Nenek Chiyo. Dia adalah seorang dukun pengobatan di tempat Naruto sekarang ini berada.

Nenek Chiyo membantu Naruto duduk.

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_ tanya wanita tua itu. Ia mengambil semangkok air berisi ramuan yang tersimpan di sampingnya. Wanita itu memberikan ramuan itu pada Naruto, _"kau tidak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu, dan itu membuat kami cemas…,"_ katanya, sembari mengaduk ramuan itu, _"coba minum ini!" _

Naruto mengambil ramuan itu, dan meminumnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika rasa pahit memenuhi mulutnya. Naruto berhenti meminum ramuan berwarna hijau itu. Ia memandang nenek-nenek di sampingnya dengan intens, "apa ini?" tanyanya—heran. "Apakah ini obat?" lanjutnya.

Nenek itu hanya memandang heran Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, "lupakan!" katanya. Naruto pun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri jika minuman yang di tangannya adalah obat, dan ia harus meminum obat itu sampai habis. Ya, dia percaya saja jika dia dirawat seperti ini, tidak mungkin hanya untuk diracun pada akhirnya.

Setelah Naruto menghabiskan minumannya, Nenek Chiyo mengambil mangkok itu. Ia berdiri, dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang diduga Naruto sebagai ucapan pamit karena nenek itu pergi setelah berkata demikian. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah nenek itu menghilang dari pandangan, Naruto melihat sekeliling. Tempat yang sangat asing bagi Naruto. Berbeda dengan kamar Naruto di London yang didominasi oleh hiasan keramik, tempat yang diduga Naruto sebagai kamar tidur orang-orang yang menangkapnya didominasi oleh hiasan-hiasan terbuat dari kulit binatang atau kepala binatang.

_Menarik!  
_  
Batin Naruto. Rasa keingintahuannya tumbuh ketika melihat suasana di sekelilingnya.

Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa sakit pada tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ke dunia luar. Sejenak Naruto menatap bahan yang menjadi dinding kamar tidurnya. Kulit binatang? Naruto membatin sembari merasakan tekstur dinding kamarnya. Setelah itu, Naruto membuka pintu kamar itu, dan matahari pagi langsung menembus—menusuk mata. Ia mengerjap sebentar, membiasakan diri untuk melihat. Lalu, setelah matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya di sekitarnya, Naruto mengetahui jika ia telah menempati sebuah tempat berbentuk tenda atau orang-orang di sekitar Naruto menyebutkan tepee.

Tepee adalah sebuah tempat tinggal bagi orang-orang yang telah menangkap Naruto. Tepee terbuat dari kulit bison yang diregangkan pada kerangka kayu yang mudah untuk disusun. Satu benda itu dapat memuat dua hingga empat orang—tergantung besarnya tepee. Yeah, jika Naruto melihat jumlah tepee yang di depannya membuat Naruto berpikir jika daerah ini adalah sebuah pemukiman.

Menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya membuat keadaan kepala Naruto sedikit membaik. Ia melihat jika seluruh penduduk suku di depannya sibuk beraktivitas. Ada yang sedang memasak, membuat perapian, dan ada juga yang sedang memandikan anaknya. Ha—ah, tidak disangka suku yang digosipkan orang-orang sebagai suku kejam, dan bisa memakan orang asing yang ditemuinya adalah suku yang terlihat biasa. Suku yang mempunyai kehidupan saling menyayangi antara satu dengan lainnya!

Pemandangan di depan Naruto membuat Naruto tidak menyadari jika orang-orang di sekitarnya berhenti beraktivitas, dan memandang dirinya. Ia baru tersadar jika dirinya menjadi obyek menarik bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika tidak terdengar suara keributan di sekitarnya, seperti tadi.

Naruto salah tingkah.

_E—eh?!_

_Kenapa semua orang melihatku?_

Batin Naruto, merasa risih ketika dipandangi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Bunyi arus air sungai menyatu dengan suara gesekkan daun-daun di pepohonan. Suasana sejuk di pinggi sungai bertiup pelan, menyambut hangatnya sinar matahari. Ikan-ikan di dalam sungai itu berenang, ketika bebatuan membuat jernih permukaan sungai. Suara burung berkicau—semangat, menyambut datangnya pagi hari yang cerah, dengan langit biru yang membentang luas di angkasa.

Setiap pagi _sang terpilih_ tidak pernah absen mengunjungi tempat sedamai dan seindah itu. Tidak jauh dari perkampungannya, pinggir sungai adalah tempat _sang terpilih_ untuk menenangkan pikiran. Selain sebagai tempat menjernihkan pikiran, tempat itupun sebagai tempat _sang terpilih_ untuk menenangkan diri. Sembari melamun, di tempat itu, ia selalu menatap sebuah patung totem dengan bagian puncaknya yang berbentuk burung elang.

"_Yang terpilih tidakkah kau ingin melihat calonmu?"_ Kyuubi tiba. Ia berdiri di belakang _sang terpilih_. Tetapi datangnya Kyuubi secara tiba-tiba tidak membuat _sang terpilih_ terkejut, _"Ia sudah sadarkan diri,"_ lanjut Kyuubi.

"_Dia bukanlah calonku!"_ jawab _sang terpilih_ dengan tenang. _"Aku tidak akan mengakui dia sebagai calonku sampai kapanpun."_

Kyuubi mendesah pelan. Khawatir dengan sikap keras kepala _sang terpilih_, _"Yang terpilih, kau tidak bisa mengelak…,"_ Kyuubi membujuk _sang terpilih_, _ "Yang agung sudah menjadi bagian kehidupanmu, dan sekarang yang agung pun memilih calon untukmu pasti untuk kebaikkanmu dan kau harus cepat-cepat mengikatnya agar dia sepenuhnya milik tempat suci ini, dan memberi kebaikkan pada tempat ini."_ lanjutnya.

Sekarang _sang terpilih_ terdiam cukup lama. Semenjak pertama melihat pemuda asing itu getaran asing menyentuh hati _sang terpilih_. Ia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda itu, hingga dia tidak dapat berpaling. Belum pernah dia merasakan perasaan ini, kecuali pada pemuda itu. Tetapi, ada perasaan takut seiring dengan munculnya getaran itu. Ia takut jika hubungannya hanyalah akan membawa malapetaka—terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berasal dari bangsa putih. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat asing bagi orang-orang di sekitar _yang terpilih_. Tetapi, kenapa _yang agung_ memilih bangsa putih sebagai pendampingnya? Apakah maksud dari _yang agung_? _Sang terpilih_ menatap totem di depannya. Ia memandang totem dengan tatapan nanar, berharap seluruh pertanyaan itu dijawab. Namun, nihil! Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Sang terpilih_ menepis perasaannya pada calon pendampingnya jauh-jauh, _"Tidak ada yang bisa memaksa diriku, bahkan yang agung seka—_

"—_Yang terpilih, tetua, pendatang itu melarikan diri…,"_ tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari balik pepohonan. Ia terengah-engah karena berlari dengan jarak cukup jauh, _"—dan kami sedang mengejarnya!" _

Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya, _"Apa?!"_ serunya, _"—yang terpilih, Ayo, kita ca—" _Kyuubi berhenti berbicara ketika _yang terpilih_ sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Kyuubi menghela napas.

_Jadi?_

_Apa keputusanmu yang terpilih?_

_._

_._

_Tengah-tengah pemukiman…_

"Sudah aku bilang, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan!" teriak Naruto—frustasi. "Demi Tuhan, tidakkah ada yang mengerti bahasaku?" lanjutnya, ketika untuk kesekian kalinya dia ditahan oleh suku berkulit gelap ini. Tetapi, kali ini dia ditahan karena masalah komunikasi.

Semua orang di sekeliling Naruto saling pandang, berharap ada salah satu dari mereka yang bisa mengerti perkataan Naruto.

Angin besar berhembus kencang. Api yang dinyalakan oleh wanita-wanita suku itu serentak padam, tertiup angin. Sedangkan debu-debu berterbangan, membuat anak-anak berlarian ke arah ibu mereka—bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang ibu. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara burung elang yang memekakkan telinga, dan membuat Naruto terpukau dengan kemunculan burung elang itu. Perlahan makhluk gagah itu mulai turun ke permukaan, dan berubah menjadi sosok manusia tampan, dengan mata _onyx_ sebelum menginjak daratan.

Semua orang memberi hormat ke arah pemuda yang baru datang itu, dan hanya Naruto saja yang diam—memandang kagum perubahan makhluk di depannya.

"Jadi..," mata Naruto mengerjap dengan mulut menganga, "kau burung atau manusia?" tanyanya, tetapi seperti biasa perkataan Naruto tidak dimengerti oleh orang-orang asing di sekitarnya. "Yeah, aku yakin kau adalah burung ketika melihat model belakang rambutmu," Naruto terkekeh—sendiri.

Ekspresi kesal muncul di wajah _yang terpilih_. Orang-orang di sekitar Naruto langsung pergi—meninggalkan Naruto dan _yang terpilih_—berdua, di saat aura _yang terpilih_ membuat sekitar mereka tidak nyaman. Yeah, hanya Naruto yang tidak terpengaruh oleh aura kemarahan itu.

Naruto melihat satu persatu orang yang meninggalkannya, "Eh, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kebingungan, "kok, pergi?" lanjutnya, ketika tidak ada satupun yang mendengarnya.

_Sang terpilih_ menatap tajam Naruto. Ia medekatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto ketika dirinya sudah memastikan orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, _"KAU BODOH APA?! TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU JIKA PERGI SEMBARANGAN DARI TEMPAT INI BISA MEMBAHAYAKAN DIRIMU?!"_ tanya _sang terpilih_, _"APA JADINYA JIKA ORANG-ORANG ITU TIDAK BISA MENGEJARMU?! KAU AKAN DIMAKAN OLEH BINATANG LIAR ATAU DITANGKAP OLEH SUKU LAIN! KAU IDIOT ATAU APA?!"_ lanjutnya, dengan suara semakin keras. Orang-orang yang mencuri dengar di luar tepee merinding seram ketika mendengar teriakkan _sang terpilih_.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada _sang terpilih_, menatap _sang terpilih_ beberapa saat, kemudian cengiran lebar terlukis di bibirnya, "Hehehe, apakah itu cara suku ini menyambut tamu? Dengan nada marah-marah seperti itu?" tanyanya, sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Sasuke. Ia menyangka jika teriakkan Sasuke adalah kata-kata sambutan untuknya, "O—oh, iya! Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Naruto…," pemuda Namikaze mengulurkan tangan, tetapi hanya ditatap dingin oleh orang di hadapannya. "Namamu siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan sangat sopan. Tetapi, tetap tidak digubris oleh _sang terpilih_.

_Mhm…_

_Sepertinya aku salah memposisikan diri…_

Batin Naruto, cemas karena _sang terpilih_ tidaklah merespon dirinya.

Naruto menghela napas, "baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti…," katanya, "sebenarnya di daerah asalku berteriak sangatlah dilarang, namun aku akan mencoba beradaptasi dengan tempat ini," lanjut Naruto. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum membukanya perlahan, "Oke, sabar-sabar ya! Aku butuh proses…," Naruto menenangkan diri sembari menarik dan menghembuskan napas, "Satu… dua… ti—HEI, PERKENALKAN NAMAKU NARUTO! AKU BERASAL DARI LONDON, DAN INGIN SEKALI MENGENAL BUDAYAMU! SALAM KENAL KAU PRIA TANPA EKSPRESI! OH, IYA, BAGUS TIDAK?! HAH, BAGUS, KAN PERKENALANKU?!" teriak Naruto, dengan sekencang-kencangnya, hingga membuat seorang anak menjatuhkan gelasnya karena teriakkan itu, dan suasana pun menjadi hening seketika. Semua _shock_ dengan teriakkan spontan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan.

_Semua tercengang!_

_Pasti mereka kagum dengan kepandaianku~_

_Mereka semua takjub karena aku bisa beradaptasi dan memperkenalkan diri dengan mudah nan sempurna~_

_Oh, diriku~_

_Tidak percuma kau memiliki jiwa bertualang~_

Batin Naruto, tiba-tiba _narsis_ bin idiot_._

Dengan penuh kebanggaan Naruto menatap _sang terpilih_, "bagaimana? Sudah cukup sopan, kah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah tidak berdosa. "Kau beruntung kedatangan tamu yang mudah beradaptasi sepertiku," lanjut Naruto, tiba-tiba merasa ingin membanggakan diri.

_Sang terpilih_ tercengang sesaat. Oh, percuma saja dia memarahi orang di depannya. Pemuda yang akan menjadi calon pendampingnya ini sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasanya. Ia malah membalas teriakkan _sang terpilih_ dengan teriakkan lagi. Entah apa yang diteriakkan oleh Naruto, _sang terpilih_ pun tidak mengerti. Sungguh konyol! Kenapa _yang agung _memilihkan manusia tidak berkompeten seperti ini untuk menjadi calonnya, padahal masih banyak gadis di dekat _sang terpilih_ yang bisa dijadikan istri, dan pandai mengurus anak-anak. Tetapi… di saat Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah dirinya lagi-lagi wajah _yang terpilih_ hanya bisa tercengang—kagum dengan ketampanan orang di depannya.

"_Sang terpilih,"_ untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuubi muncul di belakang _yang terpilih_, _"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja jika kau tidak ingin dia menjadi calonmu, maka kita tidak bisa memeliharanya…," _lanjutnya, _yang terpilih_ hanya mendengarkan di dalam diam, _"Adat suku ini sama sekali tidak mengijinkan orang asing (tidak berkempentingan) untuk menginjakkan kaki di tanah suci. Oleh karena itu, jika dia tidak dibutuhkan lagi (tidak dijadikan calon), maka terpaksa aku harus memerintahkan seseorang untuk memenggal kepalanya, dan menguliti kulitnya, ketika dagingnya akan dimakan sebagai jamuan makan malam…," _Kyuubi menjilat bibirnya yang kering, _"mau bagaimanapun percuma saja kita melepaskannya karena pada akhirnya di tempat seperti ini jika kita biarkan dia, maka dia akan mati oleh suku lawan atau mati dimakan oleh binatang liar."_

Itu bukanlah perkataan yang mengejutkan karena _yang terpilih_ tahu dengan pasti aturan di dalam tempat ini. Tetapi, rasa bergetar di dalam tubuhnya—yang hanya terjadi ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda di depannya—seperti tidak mengijinkan _yang terpilih_ untuk mengikat pemuda di depannya. Ia tahu jika calon di depannya bukanlah milik tempat ini, dan pastilah Naruto harus kembali ke tempatnya berasal. Namun, hukum di tempatnya tidaklah mengijinkan siapapun orang asing untuk masuk. Oleh karena itu, _yang terpilih_ harus mengikat Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak disentuh oleh siapapun dari sukunya, dan Naruto pun mempunyai hak untuk dilindungi oleh setiap orang di sukunya karena dia memiliki ikatan dengan _yang terpilih_.

Semua ikatan yang akan _sang terpilih_ lakukan bukanlah bertujuan untuk apapun kecuali melindungi Naruto.

_Sang terpilih_ menatap Kyuubi, _"Di bawah tirai langit, siapkah hal-hal yang dibutuhkanku untuk mengikat dirinya,"_ kata _yang terpilih_ memerintahkan wakil-nya—Kyuubi. Ia membalikkan badan, melenggang pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

Kyuubi tersenyum kemenangan ketika mendengar perintah _yang terpilih_, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh—tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya sebentar lagi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktunya di dalam suku itu dengan cara berjalan kesana-kemari mempelajari segala tingkah manusia di dalam suku itu. Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan dia berada di tempat ini. Tetapi, dia sama sekali belum berinteraksi dengan _yang terpilih._ Naruto hanya melihat _yang terpilih_ secara selintas, misalnya dalam acara makan malam bersama atau pada saat _yang terpilih_ berbicara dengan salah satu penduduk. Ha—ah, padahal Naruto ingin sekali berbincang-bincang dengannya karena orang yang seumuran dengannya hanyalah _yang terpilih._

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Naruto dibawa oleh para wanita menuju tepee. Awalnya dia takut harus memuaskan hasrat wanita-wanita itu, tetapi ketika dia diperintahkan duduk manis, dan ditunjukkan pakaian oleh wanita-wanita suku itu, Naruto mengerti jika dia akan didandani oleh mereka.

Sesuai intruksi, Naruto mengenakan benda-benda yang diberikan padanya. Ia mengganti ikat pinggang yang sekarang ini berfungsi untuk menutupi kemaluannya, dan hanya satu-satunya pakaian yang ia miliki karena pakaian yang dikenakannya ketika pertama kali kesini sudah tidak layak untuk dikenakan. Ia mengganti ikat pinggang itu dengan kayu yang lebih lunak, dan lebih tertutup. Setelah itu, diapun mengenakan hiasan kepala. Rambutnya yang memanjang, hingga dapat diikat kini dihiasi oleh mahkota terbuat dari bulu elang.

Setelah mengenakan aksesoris, baju, dan pernak-pernik yang diberikan para wanita itu, wajah Naruto mulai dicorengi oleh pewarna. Pipinya yang hanya terdapat tanda lahir kini terdapat noda biru, merah, dan putih.

"_Kau sudah siap,"_ kata Nenek Chiyo, _"kau tampak sangat baik dan siap menghadap yang terpilih!"_ lanjutnya, dan disusul dengan tawa cekikikan wanita-wanita di dekatnya.

Naruto menatap wanita-wanita yang cekikikan di dekatnya. Ia tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, "aku terlihat tampan, bukan?" tanyanya, "itulah aku, memakai baju apapun akan terlihat pantas, dan pasti kalian akan terpesona dengan ketampananku," lanjut Naruto sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata pada wanita-wanita di dekatnya.

"Hihihihi," wanita-wanita muda itu semakin cekikikan.

PLAK!

Paha Naruto dipukul oleh Nenek Chiyo.

"HEI!" teriak Naruto, ketika pahanya dipukul oleh Nenek Chiyo. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!" seru Naruto, tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba dipukul. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk ramah."

Nenek Chiyo memandang galak Naruto, _"Simpan rayuanmu untuk yang terpilih—pada saatnya nanti,"_ kata Nenek Chiyo.

Naruto mengedipkan mata, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Nenek Chiyo.

"Hahahaha," tawa para wanita di dekat Naruto. Tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi senang.

_Kenapa mereka tertawa?_

Naruto membatin—kasihan sekali.

Nenek Chiyo menghela napas berat, _"Ayo, kita pergi, kita beritahukan kepada Kyuubi jika anak ini sudah siap untuk diikat oleh yang terpilih,"_ katanya, meminta para gadis untuk keluar dari tenda._ "—dan kau beristirahatlah!"_ perintah Nenek Chiyo pada Naruto, walaupun dia sendiri yakin jika Naruto tidak akan mengerti dengan perkataannya.

Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ada apa dengan mereka…," gumamnya. Iapun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas alas tempat tidur terbuat dari bulu beruang.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Pada saat tengah malam Naruto dibangunkan oleh Kyuubi. Pemuda itu dipersilahkan ikut—mengikuti Kyuubi. Sebelum mengikuti Kyuubi, Naruto dipersilahkan makan dan menerima bermacam-macam proses upacara, seperti wajahnya yang disembur oleh air, hingga kesadaran Naruto langsung tersadar secara sepenuhnya. Setelah itu, ketika orang-orang dibelakang Naruto sibuk berpesta, Naruto kembali harus mengikuti Kyuubi. Ia harus melewati pepohonan, jalan menanjak, tebing curam, pinggir sungai dengan susah payah karena kegelapan. Tetapi, kelelahannya terbayar ketika dia tiba di pinggir tebing yang di atasnya dipenuhi oleh bintang, dan cahaya perapian dari obor. Melihat pemandangan itu Naruto hanya bisa terpukau.

Naruto sibuk menatap langit, sehingga dia baru sadar jika Kyuubi sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Orang yang berada di dekatnya kini adalah seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang sedang memandangnya dengan tenang. Melihat pemuda itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, aku sangat menanti kesempatan ini…," kata Naruto, "Kesempatan bisa berbicara denganmu….," lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu menunjuk ke atas sebuah hamparan kain berbulu yang sengaja diletakkan di atas batu tebing itu, _"Duduklah!" _perintahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto melihat gerakkan orang di depannya, "Apakah aku boleh duduk?" tanyanya dengan ragu, "Aku duduk, ya?" lanjutnya. Iapun duduk dengan diikuti _sang terpilih_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Keheningan tercipta di antara _yang terpilih_ dan Naruto. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, sehingga membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia melihat jika pemuda di sampingnya tampak gugup. Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat sebuah benda yang belum pernah Naruto lihat—dimanapun.

"Kau sedang apa, dan apa itu?" tanya Naruto—penasaran.

_Sang terpilih_ memandang Naruto. Ia menghela napas berat, dan dengan ragu mendekatkan, (merangkakkan) dirinya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengedipkan mata ketika _yang terpilih_ mengalungkan sesuatu pada lehernya.

Setelah _yang terpilih_ selesai mengalungkan sesuatu pada leher Naruto, pemuda itu kembali menjauh dan menatap benda yang dikalungkan pada Naruto sebelum ia berusaha mengulum senyum senangnya.

Naruto melihat benda yang dikalungkan padanya. Ia menatap benda itu terbuat dari kayu pohon yang diukir dengan sangat baik, hingga bisa membentuk binatang rubah. Naruto tersenyum senang sembari menatap benda itu, "Aihhhhh, bagus sekali? Ini buatanmu? Terima kasih, terima kasih! Aku akan menjaga benda ini dengan sebaik mungkin, seperti menjaga diriku sendiri," kata Naruto sembari megenggam bandul kalungnya yang besar dengan erat.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, _yang terpilih_ merasa lega. Rupanya Naruto senang dengan hadiah yang diberikannya, _"Selama hampir sebulan ini aku mencoba berpikir mengenai karakter hewan yang menggambarkan watakmu. Aku sampai bertanya ke seluruh penduduk yang pernah berinteraksi denganmu. Selain itu, akupun mencari kayu yang pantas digunakan untuk membuat benda itu. Benda itu terbuat dari batang pohon yang sudah hidup selama seribu tahun, dengan wangi-wangian yang berasal dari ekstrak tumbuhan-tumbuhan di sekeliling tempat kita..,"_ lanjutnya. Ia menjelaskan jika bandul benda yang digenggam oleh Naruto memiliki nilai sangat tinggi bagi suku _yang terpilih_ karena terbuat dari batang pohon yang langka. Selain itu, dengan wangi-wangian yang sangat sulit untuk dibuat, _"Untukmu aku mencoba mencari terbaik, mudah-mudahan kau suka…," _kata _sang terpilih_—membalas senyuman Naruto.

_Sang terpilih_ berbicara panjang lebar, tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataannya. Ia hanya mengira-ngira apa yang _yang terpilih_ katakan, "Ah, iya-iya! Tidak masalah walaupun sederhana, bagiku ini adalah benda yang sangat indah dan… wangi? Selain itu, aku sangat tampan, jadi benda apapun yang aku kenakan pasti akan terlihat bagus," katanya, tidak mengetahui jika benda yang diberikan _yang terpilih_ adalah benda yang sangat sakral bagi suku _yang terpilih_. Naruto pun berpikir sejenak, "Oh, iya! Akupun punya sesuatu untukmu," katanya sembari membuka kalung yang dikenakannya semenjak Naruto datang ke dataran barat, "Kalung ini pemberian Ratu Negaraku. Kau bisa masuk ke dalam istana hanya dengan memperlihatkan kalung ini. Kalung ini sangat mahal, dan kau bisa membeli satu gunung dengan hanya menukarkan kalung ini…," lanjutnya. Ia menunjukkan kalung dengan bandul berwarna hijau dan berbentuk memanjang ke depan wajah pemuda yang duduk di depannya sebelum menaruh kalung itu ke telapak tangan _sang terpilih_.

Mulut _yang terpilih_ terbuka-tutup ketika melihat benda di telapak tangannya, _"Seharusnya yang memberikan cendera mata pada upacara ini adalah pria, tetapi aku tidak menyangka harus mengikat kehidupan dengan seorang laki-laki. Ha—ah, oleh karena itu, aku tidak keberatan diberi cendera mata olehmu karena kau juga adalah laki-laki, lagipula benda ini terlihat sangat tidak baik, walaupun terlihat tidak menarik, namun tetap saja aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik,"_ kata _yang terpilih_. Iapun memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya, dan ternyata cukup kesulitan, sehingga Naruto harus membantunya.

Oke, kesimpulan dari awal proses upacara ini adalah: semua benda akan memiliki nilai jika berada di waktu dan tempat yang tepat!

.

.

Bagi _yang terpilih_ melakukan proses upacara untuk mengikat Naruto adalah hal paling terberat sepanjang eksistensinya di dunia ini. Ia telah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto, orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kegiatan yang dilakukannya sekarang ini. _Sang terpilih_ sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan upacara ini, tetapi hukum adat menghilangkan keraguan _sang terpilih_. Dia tahu melakukan hal ini pun untuk kebaikan Naruto sendiri.

_Sang terpilih_ melihat mangkok di dekatnya. Di dalam mangkok itu terdapat air. Sasuke membasahi dua jarinya dengan air itu sebelum mengeluskan air itu pada wajah Naruto. Ia membersihkan warna yang menghiasi wajah Naruto ketika pemuda itu hanya terdiam, menerima perlakuan _yang terpilih_ dengan polosnya—tanpa berpikir negatif sama sekali.

Senyuman Naruto kembali memukau _yang terpilih_, "Apakah aku harus membersihkan wajamu juga?" tanya Naruto. Ia masih mengira jika _sang terpilih_ sedang melakukan acara tata krama pada dirinya sebagai sambutan selamat datang dari ketua suku.

Naruto membasahi kedua jarinya dengan ari di dalam mangkok itu seperti _sang terpilih_. Iapun akan membersihkan noda yang ada di pipi _yang terpilih_, tetapi tangan ditahan oleh _yang terpilih_. Naruto memandang heran wajah _yang terpilih_ ketika tangannya digenggam dengan kuat, tetapi ekspresi heran Naruto sirna ketika _yang terpilih_ melepaskan tangannya secara perlahan, dan membiarkan Naruto membersihkan wajahnya.

"_Seharusnya aku tidak memperbolehkan dirimu menyentuh yang terpilih..,"_ bisik _yang terpilih_. Hanya dalam satu kali melakukan upacara dengan Naruto, ia telah melanggar banyak aturan. _"—yang terpilih sangat suci, dan tidak boleh disentuh oleh apapun," _lanjutnya, tetapi percuma saja karena Naruto tidak mengerti perkataannya, dan tetap membersihkan wajah _yang terpilih_, sedangkan _yang terpilih_ tidak bisa menolak apa yang Naruto inginkan.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan Naruto membersihkan wajah _yang terpilih_. Ia dengan teliti membersihkan wajah _yang terpilih_ sehingga Naruto dapat melihat wajah natural _yang terpilih_ (tanpa coretan). Sungguh bersih, dan tampan. Naruto sedikit terpukau, tidak menyangka jika ketua suku pedalaman bisa memiliki wajah semenarik ini. Astaga, jika ketua suku ini berjalan-jalan di tempat Naruto berasal pasti akan banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya—meminta untuk dinikahi hari itu juga.

Oke, ini terdengar berlebihan!

Tetapi, itulah kenyataannya.

_Sang terpilih_ sangat tampan.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik tanpa coretan-coretan itu, tetapi sayang ketampananmu masih belum menang dariku…," bisik Naruto. Suaranya tiba-tiba parau, ketika ia menatap wajah _sang terpilih_. "—tetapi tetap aku akui kau sangat baik."

"_Selesai…," _gumam _sang terpilih_. Ia menatap mata biru di depannya yang terdapat sinar api yang berasal dari obor di sekitarnya, _"Apakah Kyuubi menitipkan sesuatu padamu?" _bisik _sang terpilih_. Tetapi, Naruto hanya diam—tidak menjawab pertanyaan _sang terpilih_.

Naruto mata _sang terpilih_ yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu. Naruto pun mengambil benda yang sejak tadi tersimpan di belakang tubuhnya. Benda itu berbentuk seperti tabung kecil, dan terbuat dari bambu. Tampaknya di dalam benda tabung ini terdapat sebuah cairan yang sangat penting karena Kyuubi membawa benda itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Naruto mengambil wadah air di belakangnya. Ia memperlihatkan wadah air itu pada _yang terpilih_, "Apakah kau mencari ini?" tanya Naruto. Menunjukkan benda itu ke depan wajah _yang terpilih_.

_Sang terpilih_ melihat benda itu sebelum mengambilnya. Ia menatap wadah itu, dan membuat tutupnya, lalu mengendus cairan di dalamnya sebelum mengangguk pelan. _"Cairan ini adalah hal terpenting dari proses upacara pengikatan ini,"_ _sang terpilih_ mengambil satu mangkok kosong di dekat Naruto, _"cairan ini berasal dari binatang suci dan tumbuhan. Empedu beruang, daging kura-kura, kelenjar bulu elang, kuku serigala, tanduk banteng, serta untuk tumbuhannya terdiri dari rempah-rempah, akar rerumputan liar, cocoa, serta masih banyak lagi binatang dan tumbuhan yang dimasukkan untuk membuat ramuan ini,"_ _sang terpilih_ menghela napas, _"setelah itu cairan yang sudah dicampur oleh bagian hewan dan tumbuhan itu akan dibiarkan selama lima tahun hingga didapatkan rasa seperti ini,"_ _sang terpilih_ menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam mangkok.

Naruto terpukau dengan perkataan _sang terpilih_. Ia tidak mengerti perkataan _sang terpilih_ sama sekali, tetapi dia sangat menghargai perkataan _sang terpilih_ yang sepertinya sedang menjelaskan komposisi cairan di dalam wadah itu, "Mendengar kau berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, pastilah ini minuman yang dibuat sangat rumit dan enak…," kata Naruto. Ia yakin jika minuman itu terbuat dari buah-buahan liar, seperti arbei hutan.

Naruto mengambil air itu. Ia memandang _yang terpilih_ takut-takut cairan di dalam mangkok itu tidak boleh diminum, tetapi _yang terpilih_ tampaknya hanya diam saja. Naruto pun meminum cairan itu tanpa ragu-ragu, "Mhm… enak, walaupun sepertinya aku mencium bau daging yang anyir dari minuman ini…," Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan setelah meminum cairan itu.

_Ini cairan benar-benar enak!_

Batin Naruto tanpa tahu apa yang diminum.

Naruto menyodorkan mangkok itu pada _yang terpilih_, "Ayo, coba minum! Ayo, coba minum!" tawar Naruto. Menyodorkan mangkok itu ke depan wajah _yang terpilih_.

_Sang terpilih_ menatap mangkok di depannya, _"Orang yang meminum itu hanya dirimu…,"_ bisiknya, menolak tawaran Naruto._ "Kau adalah orang yang diikat olehku, bukan sebagai pengikat."_

Ekspresi Naruto berubah khawatir dan sedikit takut ketika _sang terpilih_ tidak mau meminum minuman yang telah diminum Naruto, "Kenapa kau tidak mau? Apakah ini… berbahaya?" tanyanya, takut jika minuman yang telah dia minum mengandung bahan yang bisa membuatnya gatal-gatal atau lebih parahnya… mati?

Lagi-lagi _yang terpilih_ tidak dapat menolak keinginan Naruto. Pemuda itu sungguh pandai memakai ekspresi memohon. Alhasil, untuk kesekian kalinya _sang terpilih_ melanggar aturan proses upacara sukunya sendiri. Ia yang seharusnya tidak meminum minuman itu mengambil mangkok itu dan meminum cairan di dalam mangkok itu—sekaligus.

_Sang terpilih_ meminum cairan itu.

Dan?

Ternyata benar kata Naruto, cairan yang berisi bahan-bahan aneh itu sangat enak!

.

.

Berdiam diri dengan ditemani _sang terpilih_, dan minuman yang rasanya sangat asing di lidah Naruto ternyata sungguh sesuatu yang sangat baru bagi Naruto. Ia dan _sang terpilih_ dalam waktu cukup lama memandang langit, melihat bintang-bintang di atas langit itu. Ha—ah, ternyata diam di tempat sealami ini sungguh baik. Tidak usah bergaul dengan orang-orang yang hanya bisa membicarakan orang lain, tidak usah bergaul dengan orang-orang tamak yang hanya memikirkan kekayaan. Di tempat ini Naruto seperti terlahir kembali. Natural dan begitu suci—terlepas dari pikiran duniawinya.

"Sejak aku lahir semua orang di sekitarku hanya ingin berteman denganku karena status dan kekayaanku," Naruto memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya, dan _sang terpilih_, "—yeah walaupun ada satu dua atau tiga orang yang tidak seperti itu, tetapi tetap saja hal tersebut membuat aku merasa jenuh, hingga aku selalu mencari jalan untuk keluar dari daerahku berasal, berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang tidak mengenalku, dan mencari tempat-tempat yang tidak melihatku karena statusku…," lanjut Naruto. Wajahnya berubah sedih ketika menceritakan hal itu pada _sang terpilih_. "—selain karena aku suka bertualang, akupun melakukan perjalanan ke banyak tempat karena hal itu."

_Sang terpilih_ menatap Naruto. Kenapa dia tampak sangat sedih? Apakah dia tidak suka diam di tempat ini? Apakah upacara ini meganggu Naruto? _Sang terpilih_ menjadi cemas ketika melihat wajah muram Naruto. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Naruto pikiran, tetapi _sang terpilih_ tidak bisa.

"_Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali mengerti apa yang kau katakan…,"_ lirih _sang terpilih_. Ia berharap terjadi keajaiban sehingga dirinya bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto menatap _sang terpilih_. Ia tersenyum tipis, seperti meminta maaf pada _sang terpilih_ karena mencurahkan hatinya secara mendadak, "Oh, iya, namaku adalah Naruto…," Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Coba sebutkan kata Na—Ru—To! NARUTO!" kata Naruto, mengejah namanya.

_Sang terpilih_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _"Naruto?"_ bisiknya, meniru kata-kata yang diejah Naruto.

"BENAR, NARUTO! NARUTO! Iya, namaku adalah Naruto… salam kenal…," Naruto bersorak senang ketika _sang terpilih_ menyebut namanya, hingga secara spontan Naruto bertepuk tangan.

_Sang terpilih_ tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar sorakkan bahagia Naruto.

Sebenarnya saat ini adalah saat yang menyenangkan, bagi _sang terpilih_. Melihat Naruto tertawa, di tempat senyaman ini tentu akan membangun _chermistry_ yang baik bagi mereka berdua. Tetapi, seiring dengan suara tawa Naruto, perasaan kalut terbesit di benak _sang terpilih_. Jika dia melakukan tindakan lebih dari ini apakah Naruto tidak apa-apa? Apakah Naruto akan marah kepadanya?

_Sang terpilih_ menatap Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang asyik memandang lurus ke depan, _"Aku tahu kau bukanlah milik tempat ini, dan seharusnya kau kembali ke tempatmu berasal…,"_ kata _sang terpilih_, _"Tetapi, aturan dari tempatku tidaklah mengijinkan orang asing keluar-masuk dari daerahku dengan seenaknya…," _lanjutnya, _"Orang asing itu harus menerima ganjaran jika masuk dan ingin keluar dari tempatku, yaitu mati…,"_ _sang terpilih_ menghela napas berat, _"Aku tidak bisa bertindak apapun, yang agung dan aturan tempat ini mempersembahkanmu untukku, untuk daerahku…," Sang terpilih_ mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sedikit tidak nyaman ketika dia yang dingin harus berkata selembut ini, _"Aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan ini, tetapi aku berjanji setelah semua terjadi aku akan menjagamu…"_

Naruto memandang _yang terpilih_ lekat-lekat, "Aku ingin sekali bisa mengerti bahasamu…," gumamnya, "Tetapi, kita tidak usah khawatir, bukan?" seringai lebar tersirat di bibir Naruto. "tanpa bahasapun jika kita sama-sama ingin berbicara, pasti apa yang ingin kita bicarakan akan tersampaikan…," lanjutnya.

Dan?

Kedua dari pemuda itu terdiam kembali, hanyut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Seluruh cairan yang terdapat di dalam botol terbuat dari bambu itu telah habis. Mereka berdua tetap saling berkomunikasi, walaupun apa yang dibicarakan mereka tidaklah nyambung. Namun, mereka berdua bisa tertawa atau tersenyum antara yang satu dengan lainnya. Bagi Naruto ini sangat aneh. Dia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini ketika bersama orang lain. Dia yang berbicara _sang terpilih_ seperti berbicara dengan sahabat lama yang telah terpisah cukup jauh.

"Jadi, apakah akan ada sesuatu yang menarik setelah ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada antusias. "Apakah kamu akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang hebat dari tempat ini?"

Senyuman menghanyutkan lagi-lagi terlukis di depan _sang terpilih_. Ia yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda di depannya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengeluskan jari-jarinya pada bibir Naruto. Ia ingin merasakan bibir yang bisa menampilkan senyuman menghanyutkan itu. Ia ingin menyentuh, mengecup, menghisap bibir itu. Ia ingin merasakannya!

Di saat _sang terpilih_ menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada wajah Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu mendesah pelan. Sengatan listrik yang berasal dari dalam tubuh Naruto membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memejamkan mata ketika _sang terpilih_ menyentuh kening, batang hidung, serta bibirnya dengan lembut perlahan.

Reaksi minuman yang diminum oleh Naruto dan _sang terpilih_ mulai bekerja. Di saat _sang terpilih_ mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, dan menempelkan bibirnya, aliran listrik mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. Naruto membuka matanya—terkejut, tetapi dia tidak dapat mendorong atau menyuruh orang yang menciumnya untuk berhenti. Ia hanya dapat terpaku di tempat terbawa oleh nafsu memenuhi kepalanya, dan matanya kembali terpejam—membiarkan _yang terpilih_ melumat, menghisap dan merasakan bibirnya.

.

.

*******LEMON*******

Luapan sensasi tidak terduga dialami dua pemuda itu. Baik Naruto mapun pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berada di bawahnya merasa seolah darah mereka mengalir dengan deras, lututnya lumer, dan setiap bagian tubuh mereka saling menyatuh. Napas tersenggal-senggal terdengar di sepenjuru tebing hanya karena ciuman panas yang dibagi oleh kedua pemuda itu. Kedua tangan mereka bergerak—saling menyentuh, mengelus, dan merasakan, hingga membuat mereka berpikir jika sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan terbakar!

Naruto menjambak rambut _sang terpilih_, ketika hiasan kepala _sang terpilih_ sudah tergeletak—di atas batu tebing. Sedangkan kedua tangan _sang terpilih_ sibuk mengelus, dan meremas pantat Naruto yang tidak tertutup oleh sehelai kain pun. Bibir mereka masih saling berpagutan, dan hanya akan berhenti hanya untuk menarik napas sebelum kembali berciuman. Alas yang menjadi tempat mereka duduk sudah tidak karuan—terganggu oleh gerakan kedua pemuda itu.

Naruto melepas pagutannya pada bibir Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata sayu berkabut, penuh gairah di dalamnya, "apa yang ada di dalam minuman itu?" tanya Naruto, "kalian memasukkan sesuatu pada minuman itu, bukan?" Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga _sang terpilih_, "—dan kau yang harus membayarnya karena kalian telah membodohi diriku," desah Naruto di telinga _sang terpilih_. Terasa sekali Naruto tersenyum.

GRAP!

BRAK!

_Sang terpilih_ membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga dirinya yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Ia berpandangan sejenak dengan Naruto. Tangannya mengelus telinga Naruto dengan lembut. Setelah itu, _sang terpilih_ mengecup bibir Naruto—selintas. Iapun menjilat dagu Naruto, hingga mencapai leher. Dengan perlahan _yang terpilih_ menjilat kecil leher itu. Ia memainkan lidahnya, dan menghisap leher Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu mengerang sembari mendongakkan kepalanya.

Minuman yang telah menyatu dengan darahnya membuat Naruto gila. Dia membutuhkan sentuhan _sang terpilih_. Setiap jari-jari lembut yang menyentuh kulit Naruto yang terbuka membuat Naruto merasa panas, dan semakin panas! Naruto pun meremas rambut _yang terpilih_. Ia tidak tahan untuk mendesah keras ketika _sang terpilih_ memainkan lidahnya pada bagian _nipple._

"Ya Tuhan…," desah Naruto. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena mendesah seperti seorang wanita. Matanya terpejam ketika pipinya memerah—menahan panas tubuhnya akibat minuman itu.

_Sang terpilih_ menjilat kecil ujung _nipple_ Naruto. Ia tidak menghisap _nipple_ itu, tetapi hanya mengenai tonjolan kecil pada dada Naruto secara mengambang, sehingga membuat Naruto sangat tersiksa. Lalu, entah darimana datangnya benda itu, _sang terpilih_ membalurkan cairan minyak pada tubuh Naruto. Sembari menghisap nipple Naruto, Sasuke membalurkan minyak itu pada leher, pundak, perut, serta paha Naruto.

_Sang terpilih_ berhenti memainkan _nipple_ Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto.

Napas Naruto tersenggal-senggal, "apa itu?" tanyanya, ketika melihat kulitnya menjadi mengkilap karena minyak. "Kenapa benda-benda di sekitar kalian selalu aneh, dan sangat wangi?" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk fokus kembali. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dengan kedua tangan disimpan di belakang tubuh Naruto sebagai penopang.

"_Penggairah…,"_ kata _sang terpilih_ dengan santai, seperti dia mengerti saja bahasa Naruto.

Dan?

_Sang terpilih_ pun mendekati Naruto, lalu kembali mendorong Naruto ke atas alas itu.

.

.

Entah darimana awal mulanya, sekarang ikat pinggang Naruto pun sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya. Naruto benar-benar telanjang di depan orang asing, dan dia membutuhkan orang asing itu!

Bercak-bercak merah memenuhi tubuh Naruto. Dirinya baru pertama kali disentuh seintim ini. Ia yang tidak pernah mau melakukan hubungan intim diluar nikah entah kenapa membiarkan _yang terpilih_ menyentuhnya seperti ini. Bahkan, ketika _sang terpilih_ menghisap, mencium, dan menjilati kejantanannya, Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan—tidak ingin ekspresi wajahnya yang memalukan ini terlihat oleh orang lain—termasuk oleh _yang terpilih_.

_Sang terpilih_ menutup matanya. Ia merasakan rasa Naruto yang membaur di dalam mulutnya. Selain itu, dia pun menikmati desahan Naruto. Desahan yang erotis—mengalahkan nyanyian alam pada malam hari. Tetapi, ketika _yang terpilih_ merasa tubuh Naruto mengejang, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu, dia segera melepas hisapannya. Ia membuat Naruto mendesah frustasi.

"Ke—kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto sembari membuka punggung tangannya, "aku belum keluar!" lanjutnya—benar-benar berharap _yang terpilih_ melanjutkan permainannya.

_Sang terpilih_ hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto dengan ekspresi senang, tetapi dari sorot matanya tidak dapat dibohongi jika _sang terpilih_ menyimpan kesedihan, _"maaf, jika aku memaksamu sampai ketahap ini…,"_ _sang terpilih_ menenangkan Naruto, _"aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal."_

Naruto hanya mengedipkan mata, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan _sang terpilih_. Ia pun semakin bingung ketika _sang terpilih_ mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya.

.

.

Melihat keadaan Naruto dan _yang terpilih_ seperti ini pasti siapapun akan menduga jika mereka berdua sedang bercinta. Terlebih, kini _yang terpilih_ memposisikan dirinya di atas Naruto dengan kejantanan yang sudah siap untuk masuk ke dalam lubang _virgin_ Naruto.

"Apakah ini benar-benar serius?" Naruto menatap cemas _yang terpilih_, "kita bercinta, dan AKU ADALAH WANITANYA?!" Naruto bertanya dengan nada histeris, tetapi kehisterisan dia berakhir ketika merasakan betapa nikmatnya tubuh yang ada di atasnya, dan membuat dirinya berpikir dua kali untuk menyingkirkan tubuh di atas itu, "lupakan! Lanjutkan saja, asalkan kau tidak bilang-bilang pada siapapun jika aku ada diposisi ini!" kata Naruto, dengan nada mengancam.

Teriakkan Naruto membuat _yang terpilih_ tersenyum. Perlahan pemuda yang berada di atas Naruto itu memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang virgin Naruto. Lubang itu terasa sempit dan sangat panas, sehingga membuat _yang terpilih_ pun tidak nyaman—ingin segera menggerakkan kejantanannya, dan rupanya kesabarannya memang tidak dapat dipertahankan. Secara spontan karena tidak tahan _yang terpilih_ memasukkan kejantannannya secara langsung, keras, kasar, tetapi mengenai G-spot.

JLEB!

_Sang terpilih_ memasukkan kejantanannya.

Dan?

"_AGGGHHHHHH!"_ teriak _yang terpilih_, tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat Naruto yang tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara karena kesakitan terlonjak kaget.

Naruto menatap wajah _yang terpilih_, "Kau kenapa berteriak, bodoh? Aku yang kesakitan tetapi kenapa kau yang berteriak?" tanyanya, dengan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tidak berhasil. Naruto malah terlihat memelas dibandingkan marah.

"_Aku lupa memberikan minyak itu pada lubangmu…," _gumam _yang terpilih_. Tiba-tiba dia dan Naruto bisa berbicara secara normal, seolah-olah mengerti antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya, _"kata tetua jika tidak diberik minyak maka kau akan kesakitan..," _tertawa kecut, meminta maaf. "—dan aku berteriak karena ingin membuat suasana ini tidak kaku."

Naruto tidak dapat merespon perkataan _yang terpilih_. Ia harus berkonsentrasi pada benda yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia harus membiasakan dirinya sebelum memberi intruksi pada _yang terpilih_ untuk memulai hubungan intim ini. Naruto pun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa ada suatu benda di tangannya. Benda yang sepertinya dia dapatkan ketika dia meremas tangan _yang terpilih_ saat dimasuki tadi. Naruto menatap benda itu. Gelang dengan plat logam bertulisan Sasuke Uchiha? Naruto melupakan kegiatannya bersama _yang terpilih_ sejenak ketika melihat benda itu.

"_Itu sudah aku dapatkan sejak aku datang kemari,"_ kata _sang terpilih_, _"—dan sekarang bolehkan aku melanjutkan acara kita?"_ tanyanya, dengan suara parau. Ia tidak tahan, dan secara spontan nan memaksa mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Naruto mendesah pelan, ketika _sang terpilih_ menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, "bolehkan aku memanggilmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Ia meremas rambut _sang terpilih_, ketika pemuda yang diberi nama Sasuke olehnya mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Genjotan Sasuke seperti merobeknya—mendesak masuk, hingga dia seperti terbalah dua.

"Ah… ah… Ah…," tubuh Naruto terlonjat-lonjat, mengikuti genjotan Sasuke.

_Sang terpilih_ hanya terdiam. Ia terlalu menikmati untuk merespon perkataan Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Le—lebih cepat, Sa—Sasuke… lebih cepat!" teriak Naruto—menggemakan suaranya di sepenjuru tebing.

Seperti mengerti perkataan Naruto, Sasuke memenuhi setiap keinginan Naruto. Ia mencium wajah Naruto, dan menjilatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Katakan, apa yang inginkan?" desah Sasuke sembari menciumi pundak Naruto.

Suara desahan, geraman, dan bunyi-bunyi yang diakibatkan oleh gerakan dua pemuda itu adalah suatu hal yang terdengar disepenjuru tebing. Naruto mengalungkan kakinya pada tubuh _sang terpilih_, dan tangannya meremas punggung pemuda bermata onyx itu, hingga darah pun mulai mengalir dari punggung itu. Ia terus meneriaki kata 'Sasuke' seperti mantra. Sedangkan, _sang terpilih_ tahu jika Naruto sedang menyebut nama baru yang diberikan untuknya, dan _sang terpilih_ suka dengan panggilan itu!

Mata Naruto terbuka-tutup. Keringat mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, hingga kulit tan-nya memerah. Sedangkan, minyak yang dilapkan pada tubuhnya menyebabkan aroma wangi yang semakin membangkitkan gairah. Naruto terus terbuai oleh kecupan, cumbuan, dan genjotan Sasuke, hingga pada saatnya mata biru Naruto terbuka, dan ia menatap aurora.

"I—indah sekali…," bisik Naruto dengan terkagum-kagum ketika dari langit muncul cahaya seperti tirai berwarna-warni. Iapun merasa semakin beruntung ketika melakukan pertama kali hubungan seperti ini di tempat yang seindah ini, walaupun dia tidak yakin melakukannya dengan orang yang dia cintai.

JLEB!

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya sepenuhnya, dan memasukkannya kembali—sekaligus.

"AGGGHHHHHHH~" Naruto hanya bisa melihat cahaya putih di sekelilingnya. Genjotan Sasuke membuat dirinya gila, kehilangan logika.

Lalu?

Rasa mendesak hingga tubuh Naruto mengejang mengalir menuju kejantanan Naruto, dan pemuda Namikaze itu megenggam kejantanannya sendiri, akan memanjakan barang privasinya sendiri sebelum Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dengan lembut, dan menggantikan tangan Naruto. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Sasuke memanjakan Naruto, hingga Naruto mencapai titik puncaknya, dan mereka berdua secara bersama-sama mengeluarkan hasrat mereka dengan diiringi geraman keras.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat itu untuk bermesraan di bawah langit bertirai yang dipercayai oleh suku _yang terpilih_, jika langit bertirai itu adalah jalan leluhur menuju ke surga sebelum menjadi hewan suci, dan menjaga anak-cucunya dalam bentuk totem atau benda-benda ajaib lainnya. Mereka melakukan itu, hingga aurora itu menghilang, dan lelah, hingga tertidur sambil berpelukkan—berbagi kehangatan.

Dan?

Tanpa disadari Naruto, dia telah menjadi pengantin seorang _sang terpilih_, atau sekarang ini Naruto menyebutnya 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_3 bulan kemudian…._

Setelah peristiwa di pinggir tebing itu hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sangat dekat. Seakan-akan dimana ada Naruto disitulah ada Sasuke. Selain itu, Naruto pun tidak menyangka dia akan kerasan tinggal di dalam satu tempat tanpa ada niat untuk pergi sama sekali dari tempat itu. Ia juga mulai mempelajari banyak hal dari tempat itu; memanah, berkuda, dan cara berburu. Namun, dia masih perlu banyak belajar, dan tentu saja Sasuke-lah yang berela-rela ria mengajari Naruto.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri sangat baik, walaupun setelah kejadian di pinggir tebing itu dia tidaklah pernah menyentuh Naruto lebih dari sekadar _French kiss. _Hal ini dikarenakan Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil keuntungan dari Naruto. Ia ingin membuat Naruto merasa nyaman namun tidak ketakutan. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke berusaha menahan diri, dan hanya akan mencium atau memeluk Naruto ketika pemuda itu melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Seperti inikah caranya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya, dan membantu dirinya mengarahkan busur panah. Napas Sasuke terasa mengenai tengkuk Naruto, dan punggung Naruto pun menempel pada dada Sasuke. Yeah, siapapun yang melihat posisi ini bisa berkomentar jika posisi mereka sangat intim jika hanya sekadar untuk belajar memanah.

"_Ya…," _suara sekaligus desahan Sasuke terasa di telinga Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk mengarahkan busur panahnya pada pohon di depannya.

1….

2…

3…

SRETT!

Naruto melepaskan anak panah.

Dan?

JLEB!

Anak panah itu tidaklah mengenai sasaran. Melenceng cukup jauh.

"Gagal..," Naruto bergumam sedih.

Sasuke menatap ekspresi Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa mencoba lagi," katanya, ketika melihat ekspresi sedih terbesit di wajah Naruto. Pemuda bermata onyx itu pun mengambil busur panah yang tersimpan di sebuah wadah, dan diletakkan di pinggirnya. Sasuke mengarahkan kembali tubuh Naruto untuk kembali belajar memanah ketika seseorang muncul di hadapannya.

Orang itu terhuyung mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke. Bagian depan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah, sedangkan matanya sayu, hendak tidak sadarkan diri. Di saat ia melihat sosok Naruto dan Sasuke, orang itu terjatuh ke atas tanah—hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Mereka berdua mendekati orang itu dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto jongkok di samping orang itu, "kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Orang itu meminta maaf, ketika tahu dia telah megangguk kenyamanan tuannya, _"Yang terpilih, bangsa putih masuk ke dalam perbatasan, dan sudah tiba di pinggir sungai,"_ katanya—terbata-bata. Mata Sasuke terbelalak, ketika Naruto tidak mengerti perkataan orang itu, _"Mereka membawa benda yang mengerikan, busur panah sekaligus anak panah terbuat dari logam…,"_ lanjutnya, _"Banyak sekali orang dari kita yang terluka, dan mati..,"_ orang itu memegang dadanya sebelum terbatuk-batuk, dan memuntahkan darah.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, _"kau bisakan membawa dia ke Chiyo?"_ tanyanya. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan orang itu seperti tidak peduli apakah Naruto mengerti atau tidak perkataannya. Sasuke berjalan pelan dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi elang sebelum terbang tinggi—menuju angkasa luas.

Di saat itu Naruto menyadari jika keadaan suku Sasuke tidaklah baik-baik saja!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasuke kembali dalam bentuk manusianya. Ia berdiri di dahan pohon besar, melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Sungguh mengerikan! Benda apa yang mereka kenakan? Semua orang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain, dan ini… seperti benda yang dikenakan Naruto untuk menutupi tubuhnya? Melihat orang-orang itu membuat Sasuke teringat akan sosok Naruto. Tetapi, mereka semua berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan mengerikan seperti ini. Naruto adalah orang yang menyayangi orang-orang di sekitarnya, walaupun Naruto orang berkulit putih.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatap pertarungan di bawahnya dengan tajam. Satu per satu orang yang berasal tempatnya terjatuh ke atas tanah. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha mencari celah untuk menyerang ketika sosok pemuda berambut merah masuk ke dalam pertarungan. Kyuubi?! Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia melihat jika Kyuubi menggunakan panah sebagai senjatanya. Yeah, Kyuubi cukup baik untuk mengatasi orang berkulit putih bersenjata itu sampai pada saatnya seorang berkulit putih berdiri di belakangnya, dan siap menembakkan peluru ke arah Kyuubi.

A—astaga!

KYUUBI?!

Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi. Tetapi Kyuubi baik-baik saja. Dia tidak terluka atau terkena tembakkan. Orang yang terjatuh ke atas tanah ternyata adalah orang yang akan menyerang Kyuubi. Sasuke menatap orang yang menyerang Kyuubi itu. Lalu, pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang memegang busur dan berdiri di belakang mayat orang berkulit putih yang sudah terkapar di atas tanah.

"_Kau…,"_ Sasuke bergumam ketika melihat sosok Naruto masuk ke dalam area pertarungan. Ia menggertakkan giginya, dan memukul pohon dengan pinggir kepalan tangannya. _"Kenapa dia ada disana?" _desis Sasuke dengan perasaan was-was.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan lincah Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil anak panah dari wadah yang digantung di punggungnya, dan mengarahkan anak panah itu ke arah orang-orang berkulit putih sebelum melepaskan anak panah itu. Yeah, Naruto menghindari tembakkan dan terus menyerang orang-orang berkulit putih itu yang ternyata jumlahnya cukup banyak.

Air sungai jernih mulai tercemari oleh mayat dan darah. Sedangkan lolongan kesakitan terdengar di sepenjuru pinggir sungai. Peristiwa ini sangat tragis dan mengerikan, tetapi belum ada satupun pihak yang kalah atau mengalah. Bangsa kulit hitam dan putih kedua-duanya tetap bersikukuh saling menyerang. Apapun alasan bangsa kulit putih itu menyerang suku yang damai ini, tetaplah membuat Naruto kesal.

"Mundur kalian!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang, "kalian tidak punya hak untuk meganggu ketentraman daerah ini. Tempat ini bukan milik kalian, dan kalian kembalilah ke tempat kalian berasal!"

Dengan ekspresi heran orang-orang dari bangsa putih itu saling pandang. Mereka tidak menyangka jika ada seseorang dari dalam suku pedalaman itu yang mengerti bahasa mereka.

"Kami akan merebut wilayah ini, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kami," kata salah satu dari bangsa putih itu sebelum menembak orang yang akan menyerangnya.

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, tidak tega melihat orang yang ditembak itu terjatuh ke atas tanah berbatu, dan mati.

"Berdebah…," gumam Naruto—sangat murka. Dengan sangat marah dia mengambil langsung dua anak panah yang ada di punggungnya, dan mengarahkan dua anak panah itu pada dua orang berkulit putih yang saling berdekatan dan sedang menyerang orang-orang dari suku pedalaman.

_Akan aku bunuh kalian orang-orang tamak!_

Naruto membatin—sangat marah.

.

.

Dalam sekejap Naruto dan suku pedalaman itu berhasil membalikkan keadaan. Sasuke cukup terpana dengan kemampuan Naruto dalam bertarung. Bagaimana bisa dia memanah dengan sebaik itu? Bagaimana Naruto bergerak sangat lincah, padahal selama ini pemuda itu selalu meleset dalam membidik? Apakah Naruto berpura-pura tidak bisa? Untuk apa Naruto melakukan itu? Apakah dia ingin mempermainkan Sasuke?

Sasuke tidak menyadari jika Naruto berpura-pura tidak bisa memainkan panah yang diajarinya karena Naruto sangat suka _moment-moment_ ketika dirinya dan Sasuke belajar memanah.

Sasuke sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, ketika Naruto akan diserang oleh empat atau lima orang berkulit putih yang tidak kunjung habis.

Tidak berpikir panjang Sasuke merubah dirinya menjadi elang, dan meluncur ke bawah ketika melihat Naruto di dalam keadaan bahaya.

.

.

Pemuda pirang ini cukup kewalahan menghadapi bangsa kulit putih yang tidak kunjung habis. Anak panahnya pun habis. Bagaimana ini? Dia terkepung, dan teman-teman lainnya pun terkepung. Tidak disangka jika bangsa putih akan mendapatkan bantuan, sehingga pertarungan masih berlanjut. Naruto berpikir keras untuk menghadapi bangsa putih ini. Ia tidak bisa mundur. Dia harus membela tempat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai rumah sendiri.

Pertarungan berlanjut, dan Naruto yang sudah kewalahan karena jumlah orang-orang berkulit putih semakin banyak. Mereka benar-benar terkepung, dan sekarang harus bagaimana? Pihak suku pedalaman pun akan mengeksekusi Naruto bersama teman-temannya, ketika angin bertiup sangat kencang, dan disusul dengan cahaya putih yang menerangi seluruh tempat di daerah itu, sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

Perlahan cahaya putih itu memudar, dan secara perlahan juga Naruto dapat melihat jelas. Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ia berusaha melihat jelas. Ya, dia menggosok matanya, dan ketika matanya cukup baik untuk melihat Naruto melihat jika seluruh manusia berkulit putih itu sudah terkapar di atas tanah—tidak bergerak. Selain itu, Naruto melihat di tengah-tengah orang-orang berkulit putih itu terdapat sosok pemuda bermata onyx yang sedang terjongkok di atas tanah, memegang dadanya, sembari mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"UHUK!" Sasuke terus batuk—mengeluarkan darah. Dadanya terasa nyeri.

Kyuubi serta anak buah Sasuke menghampiri Sasuke, _"Yang terpilih, kau menggunakan kekuatanmu terlalu banyak…,"_ kata Kyuubi dengan khawatir, "kau seharusnya diam saja, dan membiarkan kami yang bergerak."

Naruto menyelusup di antara kerumunan. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "SASUKE, kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-a—

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar Naruto dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

Suasana hening seketika. Seluruh mata terfokus pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, _"Tadi itu bahaya sekali, brengsek!"_ lirih Sasuke disela-sela batuknya, _"Apakah kau tahu jika dirimu itu sangat penting, kau tidak boleh tersentuh oleh apapun! KAU ADALAH MILIKKU! DENGAR, KAU ADALAH MILIKKU DAN TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG MENYENTUHMU BARANG SEHELAI RAMBUTPUN!" _lanjut Sasuke—rasa cemas dan ketakutannya mengalahkan sakit di dalam tubuhnya. Ia yang seharusnya tidak boleh tersentuh mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesarnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Bahkan ia sudah gila karena berteriak ketika Naruto tidak mengerti perkataanya.

Tamparan Sasuke adalah hal paling menyakitkan sepanjang Naruto hidup di bumi ini. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke, dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menamparnya. Apakah bangsa putih yang menyerang membuat pandangan Sasuke mengenai dirinya berubah? Apakah Naruto melakukan tindakan yang tidak disukai Sasuke? Perlahan, Naruto beranjak dari atas tanah. Ia tidak seperti mereka. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti suku pedalaman ini, terlebih ketika Sasuke berada di dalamnya. Ia sama sekali berbeda dengan orang-orang berkulit putih itu.

Naruto salah paham.

"Akan aku buktikan…," mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Ia beranjak dari atas tanah, dan mundur secara teratur, "akan aku buktikan jika aku berbeda dari mereka, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Iapun berlari keluar dari kerumunan, dan meninggalkan _yang terpilih_.

"_HEI, KAU MAU KEMANA?!"_ teriak Kyuubi. Pemuda itu beranjak dari atas tanah, dan akan mengejar Naruto, ketika dia baru menyadari jika Sasuke hanya diam saja, _"Tidakkah kau mengejarnya? Jika seperti ini kau akan kehilangan dirinya," _lanjut Kyuubi.

SRET!

Tanpa peduli rasa sakit di tubuhnya Sasuke pun segera mengejar Naruto. Tetapi, dia tidak dapat merubah dirinya menjadi burung karena kekuatan sihirnya yang sudah terkuras habis untuk sementara waktu hanya karena…menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya?

Lalu?

Naruto pun terus berlari, dan berlari, hingga dia tiba di antara perbatasan antara kehidupan aslinya, dan kehidupannya bersama Sasuke.

**End Flashback**

"_Sa—Sasuke…," bisik pemuda berambut pirang itu. _

Derap langkah kaki menggemakan dinding goa. Pasukkan Sasuke tiba dengan membawa senjata di tangan mereka. Semua orang tampak khawatir melihat Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membelakangi orang-orang itu. Dia mengalami perang batin. Sebenarnya, kenapa Naruto kerasan di tempat ini? Kenapa dia tidak ingin pergi ke tempat ini? Kenapa dia sangat takut jika Sasuke salah mengerti dirinya? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Apakah dia mencintai Sasuke? Tetapi, apakah diam di tempat ini akan membantu Sasuke dan teman-teman barunya?

"Diamlah di tempat, dan jangan langkahkan kakimu," kata Sasuke, memberi perintah pada Naruto. Ia lupa jika Naruto tidak mengerti bahasanya.

Naruto membalikkan badan. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata nanar—menahan air mata, "Baru kali ini aku sangat sedih, Sasuke," lirih Naruto. Suaranya parau, "Kau tahu, aku tidaklah pernah peduli jika orang menganggapku brengsek atau apapun…," Naruto menghela napas, "—tetapi jika kau yang melakukannya, entah kenapa aku merasa… sangat tidak suka," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak suka kau beprasangka buruk padaku," Naruto menganggap jika Sasuke akan menyamakannya dengan orang-orang berkulit putih yang menyerang suku pedalaman.

"Kau berbicara apa?" tanya Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, dia ingin sekali mengerti perkataan Naruto. Sasuke sangat frustasi mengalami hal canggung ini.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia tahu semenjak datang kemari, bahkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum datang ke tempat ini, jika orang kulit putih dan suku pedalaman selalu mengalami kontak fisik. Kedua kubu itu selalu bertarung karena memperebutkan daerah, dan Naruto berpikir jika daerah ini adalah daerah kepunyaan suku pedalaman, lalu kenapa harus direbut? Melihat banyak korban dari suku pedalaman membuat Naruto berpikir ulang untuk tetap diam di tempat ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pertikaian ini, dan menyelamatkan orang-orang tidak berdosa ini.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke, "Aku akan melindungi suku ini, dan dirimu, karena bagiku sendiri aku adalah bagian dari tempat ini. Aku akan membuktikan jika masih banyak orang suku putih yang peduli dan ingin damai dengan kalian…," bisiknya. Ia berdiri di depan Sasuke, "aku mohon kau jangan membenciku karena aku adalah orang berasal dari kulit putih…," lirih Naruto, "Aku berbeda dari mereka karena….," Naruto tertawa kecil, "aku bisa mencintaimu…" lanjutnya, "aku mencintai seseorang dari pedalaman sepertimu, tidak seperti mereka," Naruto menarik Sasuke dan mendekap Sasuke dengan erat. Busur panah di tangan Sasuke terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Seluruh pasukan Sasuke akan menjauhkan Naruto ketika pemuda itu menyentuh Sasuke dengan sangat intim, namun Kyuubi menahan orang-orang itu.

_Sang terpilih_ dibiarkan tersentuh dengan seintim ini di depan orang-orang, dan tidak ada yang berani mencegahnya!

"A—aku mencintaimu…," lirih Naruto, sembari mengecup pundak Sasuke. Cairan bening mulai mengelir dari matanya, "Aku mohon untuk terakhir kalinya kau mengerti jika aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!" lanjutnya, "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini kecuali padamu…," bisiknya, "aku benar-benar men—

CTAK!

Sasuke memukul bagian belakang leher Naruto.

BRAK!

Di saat Naruto akan terjatuh ke atas tanah, Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto.

"—_yang terpilih, apa yang kau la—_

Kyuubi tidak melanjutkan perkataanya ketika melihat _yang terpilih_ meneteskan air matanya, dan dengan penuh penderitaan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"_Aku mencintaimu," _bisik Sasuke. Ia mempererat pelukkannya pada Naruto yang terjatuh pingsan. _"Aku sangat mencintaimu,"_ layaknya binatang liar Sasuke mengecupi, dan menjilati wajah Naruto. Air matanya membasahi wajah Naruto. _"aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu…," _suara parau Sasuke menggaung di dalam goa, _"oleh karena itu, walaupun akan melanggar banyak aturan, bahkan aku sendiri harus dihukum, aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya sejak lama aku lakukan, yaitu mengembalikanmu pada tempat asalmu datang…,"_ Sasuke yang tidak mengerti perkataan Naruto, memutuskan semuanya sesuai keinginannya.

Semua orang terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berani angkat bicara.

Peristiwa perkelahian tadi membuat Sasuke was-was. Melihat Naruto hampir terbunuh membuat dirinya secara reflek mengorbankan diri—mengeluarkan energi di dalam tubuhnya secara maksimal untuk membunuh siapapun yang mendekat ke arah Naruto, padahal dengan melakukan itu Sasuke pun dapat terbunuh seketika. Dengan adanya peristiwa itupun Sasuke tersadar jika tempatnya tidak aman untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu bisa terbunuh kapan saja jika harus berperang seperti tadi, dan Sasuke tidak ingin itu terjadi. Terlebih ketika Sasuke mempelajari sikap Naruto yang selalu ingin membantu orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tentu sangat riskan berada di tempat ini. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke pun berpikir untuk mengembalikan Naruto ke tempat asalnya. Sasuke akan membiarkan Naruto tinggal di tempat aman yaitu tempat orang-orang putih yang ternyata lebih kuat dibandingkan sukunya.

Dan?

Seluruh orang di tempat itu hanya terdiam. Membiarkan Sasuke memeluk Naruto sepuas-puasnya sebelum dirinya memerintahkan seseorang untuk mengembalikan Naruto ke tempat asalnya.

.

.

Dari awal Sasuke tahu jika mencintai seseorang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dengan dirinya hanyalah akan berakhir seperti ini. Sasuke tahu jika tanpa bahasa seseorang hanyalah akan berakhir seperti ini. Tetapi, satu lagi yang Sasuke tahu dan pelajarinya bersama Naruto, walaupun mereka berbeda, dan tidak bisa berkomunikasi secara baik, mereka bisa saling mencintai antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya, dan tertawa bersama-sama.

Sekarang,

Sasuke mengerti…

Jika yang agung ingin memberikan pelajaran padanya…

Pelajaran mengenai sedingin-dinginnya manusia akan memiliki rasa tertarik untuk mencintai seseorang!

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**2 Tahun kemudian…**

"Kau akan membayar mahal karena perlawananmu, Lord Namikaze. Kau akan membayar sangat mahal."

Dengan tenang Naruto meminum tehnya. Ia memajamkan mata, dan menikmati aroma teh yang menyeruak—memenuhi ruangan tamu. Ha—ah, seperti biasa, sore harinya yang indah harus diganggu oleh orang-orang yang ingin menghentikan aksinya untuk membela penduduk asli dataran barat. Bahkan karena aksinya itu, musuh Naruto sudah tidak dapat dihitung memakai jari. Di setiap tempat pasti ada saja orang yang membencinya, namun disetiap tempat juga ada orang yang mendukung tindak-tanduknya dalam membela orang-orang bukan berkulit putih.

"Percuma saja kau datang kemari, aku tidak akan menjual tanah yang menghubungkan dunia suku terdalam dengan dunia kalian…," mata Naruto terbuka—menatap tajam orang di depannya, "tidak akan pernah."

"Jika begitu, resiko apapun kaulah yang menanggungnya," seseorang pemilik mata _onyx_ dengan rambut hitam pekat dikuncir satu menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku tidak akan bertindak lembek pada siapapun yang menghalangi keinginanku untuk membuka jalan di tempat itu."

Naruto memandang orang yang mengancamnya, dan hanya orang itulah yang berani menatap kembali tatapan tajam Naruto.

Itachi Uchiha.

Menurut gosip yang beredar, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu adalah orang yang terkejam di dataran barat. Ia bisa melakukan segala cara untuk mewujudkan keinginannya—termasuk memaksa orang-orang menjual tanah hanya untuk mempermudah akses bisnis peternakannya, dan memperingan ongkos distribusi hasil peternakan dan perdagangannya. Selain itu, diapun tidak akan segan-segan bertindak kasar pada orang yang melawan dirinya, dan sekarang dia ingin Naruto menjual tanah yang dibelinya dengan tujuan mempersulit orang-orang untuk masuk ke dalam pedalaman!

Dengan bantuan banyak pihak, dan relasi dari negeri asal, tanah yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh penguasa setempat akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Naruto, dan demi tuhan, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanah itu. Bahkan sampai mati!

Naruto tertawa mencemooh, "seperti aku peduli saja."

Atmosfir di dalam ruang tamu semakin tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Baik Naruto maupun Itachi mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sama-sama kuat. Kedua dari mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah, dan tidak ada juga yang takut. Sedangkan Sasori, orang yang duduk di samping Itachi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika Itachi dan Naruto saling bertatapan, seperti siap melempar barang apapun yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Kau anak buangan, pergi saja!" Naruto berkata sarkastik, "disini tidak menerima anak pungut."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasori terkesiap. Itachi memang seorang anak angkat dari pasangan suami-istri kaya raya yang merupakan seorang pendatang. Pendatang itu berasal dari Inggris (seperti Naruto), tetapi tidak mempunyai keturunan. Alhasil, menurut gosip yang beredar Itachi yang waktu itu dilelang oleh orang-orang bawah tanah dibeli oleh pasangan itu. Ternyata, itu menjadi keuntungan bagi Itachi maupun bagi orang yang membeli Itachi. Rupanya, anak angkat itu memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat tinggi, obsesi untuk terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan orang lain yang di atas rata-rata serta pandai memposisikan diri, sehingga orang tua Itachi sering mendapatkan pujian dari orang-orang sekitar, dan Itachi mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Namun, keinginannya untuk melebihi orang lain semakin lama semakin tidak dapat ditoleri. Apapun yang dia inginkan harus dia dapatkan, termasuk tanah yang akan dijadikannya sebagai alat untuk memperkaya diri.

Itachi menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan, ketika sikut tangan itu bersandar pada sofa. Kaki kanannya bertopang pada kaki kirinya. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, "seperti hinaan seperti itu akan berpengaruh pada diriku," katanya sembari memejamkan mata. "Asal kau tahu, semakin seseorang ngotot, maka… semakin aku ingin meng—

"A—aku…a—aku sudah bisa menghitung…," Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto, Itachi, dan Sasori secara serentak langsung memandang Kyuubi. "Ta—tapi Deidara selalu memarahiku."

Berbeda dengan tadi, ekspresi Naruto menghalus ketika melihat Kyuubi, "—hebat sekali. Kau sangat mudah belajar. Jika urusanku selesai aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, Kyuubi."

"Kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Lord Naruto!" bentak Deidara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah, "masih perlu banyak yang dia pelajari dari dunia ini..," lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela napas, "kau jangan terlalu kaku, Lord Dei!"

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya, "tetapi memang kita harus intensif untuk me—" Deidara berhenti berbicara ketika melihat dua tamu yang keberadaannya tidak dia sadari, "Ah, maaf..," gumam Deidara, "aku baru menyadari jika ada tamu, Lord!" lanjutnya. "Tetapi, siapa mereka? Apakah mereka teman ba—

"Aku adalah pengajar yang dipesan Lord untuk dia," Itachi bergumam, tenang sekali. Ia menunjuk Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya memandang Itachi dalam diamnya, tidak tahu masalah apa yang akan dihadapinya sebentar lagi.

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut dengan perkataan Itachi, "APA?!" teriak Naruto dan Sasori—bersamaan.

Itachi beranjak dari atas sofa. Dia berjalan dengan anggunnya ke arah Kyuubi, "jadi Lord, anak ini yang harus aku ajari?" tanya Itachi sembari memandang Kyuubi, dan Naruto melihat jika kilatan menyeramkan terlihat dari sorot mata Itachi. "Tampaknya… aku bersedia mengajarnya," Itachi menatap Kyuubi dari atas sampai bawah seperti binatang yang kelaparan. Bahkan bibir keringnya pun sampai dijilat ketika menatap Kyuubi yang dengan kasihannya terima saja dipandang melecehkan seperti itu.

"Lord Dei, bawa Kyuubi masuk!" perintah Naruto dengan nada meninggi. "Seperti aku akan memberikan dia saja kepadamu," gumam Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya, dan jalan ke arah Kyuubi. "Ayo, Kyuu!" ajak Deidara.

Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia akan mengikuti Deidara, ketika lengannya digenggam oleh Itachi.

Sasori menahan napas ketika melihat keberanian Itachi.

Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuubi, "senang melihatmu, Kyuubi, ahn?" gumamnya sebelum melepaskan tangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi, "Cuh!" ludahnya, pada wajah Itachi, sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekitar Itakyuu merasa lebih _horror_. Dengan tenangnya Kyuubi pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Dan?

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendapati dirinya baru pertama kali diludahi seperti itu. Menarik! Ini sungguh menarik! Tawa Itachi semakin keras. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya tenang, ketika Itachi memegang perutnya, menahan tawa—entah kenapa dia merasa Kyuubi itu sangat unik dan… manis?

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar tawa Itachi.

Cih, dia benar-benar membenci orang berkulit putih selain Naruto dan Deidara!

Mereka abnormal dan seenaknya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Kyuubi pergi…

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan obrolan kita yang tadi," kata Itachi sembari membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Ia berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itachi kembali duduk manis di atas sofa, "jadi berapa harga pemuda itu?" tanya Itachi sangat _to the point_. Sasori _sweatdrop._

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Dia meringis menahan amarah.

_Sabar Naruto…_

_Sabar Naruto…_

_Sa—_

"PERGI KAU!" teriak Naruto. Ia bisa gila jika harus terus berada di dekat Itachi. "DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!" lanjutnya. Kali ini Naruto menunjuk pintu keluar.

Dengan tenang Itachi mengambil jam sakunya. Ia melihat jam itu sebelum memasukkan jam itu pada sakunya kembali, "baiklah!" kata Itachi. Ia beranjak dari atas sofa, "tampaknya benar katamu jika aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini," Itachi tersenyum miring, "tapi aku akan kembali besok untuk menawar anak itu," lanjutnya. Iapun melenggang pergi dengan diikuti oleh Sasori.

Lalu?

Di saat Sasori nyaris di depan pintu, ia membalikkan badannya, "oh iya! Berbicara tentang anak berambut merah, apakah aku boleh tahu indetitas anak yang berambut pirang yang sepertinya temanmu itu?" tanyanya—dengan nada antusias.

Naruto _men-death_ glare Sasori, dan membuat Sasori mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendesak Naruto memberi tahu indetitas Deidara ketika melihat wajah bengis Naruto. Iapun setengah berlari mengejar Itachi sambil berkata 'tidak jadi!'

Dan?

Naruto sepertinya bertambah tua ketika harus melakukan bisnis berkali-kali dengan Itachi. Astaga! Dia selesai mengurusi masalah tanah, dan sekarang orang-orang kesayangannya lah yang ditawar?

Hahaha…

Itulah hidup, Nar!

Tidak akan berjalan mulus.

Terlebih jika kau berurusan dengan Itachi.

.

.

Naruto memijat-mijat pelipisnya, ketika melihat di atas sofa yang sempat diduduki Itachi terdapat sebuah gelang. Ia berhenti mengutuk Itachi. Naruto mengambil gelang itu. Dia melihat bentuk dan tulisan yang terdapat di gelang itu sebelum keningnya mengerut.

"Itachi Uchiha?" bisik Naruto, "kenapa gelang ini seperti gelang kepunyaan Sasuke?" Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman setan.

_Jika mereka memiliki hubungan…_

_Ini akan sangat menarik!_

Batin Naruto—merasa dunia ini begitu sempit.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tidak disangka sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak Naruto pergi dari daerah suku pedalaman itu. Namun, dia masih belum bisa melupakan tempat itu. Ia seperti terikat dengan tempat itu. Ha—ah, Naruto masih mengingat ketika dirinya terbangun dia berada di luar batas suku pedalaman. Ya di tempat yang cukup jauh dari perbatasan. Tempat yang dia kenal sebelum masuk ke dalam daerah suku pedalaman. Tetapi, yang berbeda adalah Naruto tidak sendiri. Dia ditemani oleh Kyuubi—orang yang selalu menemaninya (selain Sasuke) ketika Naruto berada di dalam daerah persukuan itu.

Di saat itu, Naruto memerintahkan Kyuubi untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Namun, Kyuubi tampak enggan untuk pergi. Ia terus mengikuti Naruto dan menjaga Naruto dari binatang buas, galaknya daerah hutan, dan lain-lain. Ya, jika tidak ada Kyuubi dikala itu, Naruto tidak akan menemukan jalan menuju ke tempat pemukiman berada. Oleh karena itu, Naruto sangat sayang pada Kyuubi. Ia hendak membalas budi baik Kyuubi yang ternyata tidak bisa kembali ke daerah tempat asalnya karena _yang terpilih_ meminta Kyuubi untuk menjaga Naruto dengan nyawanya sendiri. Hahaha, benar-benar berlebihan, tetapi itulah suku yang Naruto kenal. Alhasil, Naruto pun menjaga Kyuubi dengan baik. Ia dan Deidara (orang yang diminta bantuannya oleh MinaKushi untuk membantu Naruto bertahan hidup di dataran barat karena Naruto tidak kunjung ingin kembali ke negeri asalnya) mengajari Kyuubi untuk beradaptasi, dan memberikan tempat tinggal serta pakaian yang layak agar Kyuubi bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Selama dua tahun ini juga Naruto tidak hanya tinggal diam. Seperti janjinya pada Sasuke, dia telah membuktikan jika masih banyak orang berkulit putih yang masih peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya—seperti dirinya. Masih banyak orang yang memiliki sisi manusiawi. Naruto terus melakukan orasi—mengajak orang untuk membela suku pedalaman, dan Naruto pun terus mencoba membersihkan nama suku pedalaman dengan membantah jika suku pedalaman itu mempunyai kehidupan melebihi binatang. Ia pun menulis sebuah buku mengenai suku itu. Selain itu, Naruto berusaha menjaga perbatasan bangsa putih dengan suku pedalaman dengan memakai nama, gelar, dan kekayaannya.

Di saat Naruto asyik melamun di hamparan rumput yang sekelilingnya terdapat kuda ternak, ia mendengar suara burung. Suara burung yang selalu membuat dia merasa rindu pada seseorang.

_Burung itu…_

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia menghela napas, dan membalikkan badan, berusaha melupakan suara burung itu. Tetapi, di depannya tersaji pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Naruto melihat seekor burung yang terbang di angkasa luas tiba-tiba menukik. Cakarnya megenggam tikus tanah yang didapatkan burung elang itu dalam perjalanan. Burung itu hinggap di atas dahan besar pohon dan menatap burung satu lagi yang sudah ada di dahan itu semenjak tadi. Dengan penuh kasih sayang burung itu memberikan hasil buruannya pada burung di depannya, dan kedua burung itupun makan bersama hasil buruan itu.

_Sungguh aneh!_

_Aku baru melihat dua burung elang dewasa yang tampaknya bukan sepasang bisa bertingkah semanis itu…_

_Apakah ketika Itachi benar-benar punya hubungan dengan Sasuke mereka akan seperti itu?_

Naruto menjadi menghayal tidak-tidak mengenai hubungan Itachi—Sasuke semenjak menemukan gelang itu.

_Astaga…_

Naruto menghela napas.

_Kenapa aku masih merindukannya?_

_Kenapa aku tidak dapat melu—_

"_**Apakah kau tidak akan menyambut suamimu?" **_

Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar di belakang Naruto membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

Naruto membalikkan badannya.

Derap kaki kuda terdengar. Puluhan kuda berhamburan ke arah Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak dapat berpaling. Naruto tidak dapat beranjak—menghindar kuda-kuda itu. Naruto hanya terpaku di tempat memandang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda yang sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Sa—Sasuke? Apakah itu benar Sasuke? Perasaan Naruto bercampur aduk, hingga dia tidak dapat berkata-kata.

_Ba—bagaimana bisa dia kemari?_

_Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di dalam suku itu?_

_Bagaimana bisa dia keluar dari tempat itu?_

Batin Naruto—tidak mengerti. Banyak sekali yang ingin Naruto tanyakan, hingga dia tidak tahu mana yang harus ditanyakan lebih dulu.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke—bersamaan—reflek, dan tentu saja dengan menggunakan bahasa yang berbeda. "Sangat!" lanjut mereka, dan mereka pun tertawa karena tingkah konyol mereka.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik. Naruto masih belum percaya jika Sasuke muncul di hadapannya, terlebih sekarang ini pemuda itu membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar—mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memeluknya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika kuda-kuda yang berada di tempat berumput itu melewati Naruto dan Sasuke, sehingga mereka harus terpisah, bahkan untuk melihat satu antara yang lainnya pun menjadi sulit karena kuda-kuda itu menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua.

Dengan tidak sabaran Naruto menjambak rambutnya—frustasi melihat kuda-kuda yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sasuke begitu banyak, sedangkan Sasuke tertawa kecil merasa dirinya dan Naruto sangat konyol.

_Shit!_

Tampaknya Naruto dan Sasuke harus bersabar beberapa menit lagi untuk bisa saling menyentuh antara satu dengan lainnya, dan kembali berbagi keceriaan dan perasaan seperti dahulu.

.

.

Yeah, tidak perlu kata-kata bagi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berbagi tawa, dan perasaan.

Perasaan nyaman dan kecocokan mereka lah yang akan mengikat mereka, hingga pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersama.

Happy SasuNaru's day!

**End Omake.**

* * *

Banyak sekali adegan yang dikurangi di ff ini, hehehe. Apalagi untuk bagian lemon. Itu dikurangi dari semestinya berhubung lg bulan puasa jangan terlalu detail kayak biasanya #plak. Jd Taz sih cuman mikirin ceritanya, dan bobot lemonnya ga dipikirin kayak biasanya. Hehehehe. Oke, makasih udah mau baca fic abal ini. Taz tahu fic ini kurang banget, terlebih dari segi alur yang sangaaaattt berantakan. Tpi over all, Taz udah mencoba setidaknya untuk Sasuke dan Naruto tetap apdet, walaupun lagi sibukkkk banget. Jadi maaf ya~ kalau ada yang ga berkenan sama ff ini.

Jaa..


End file.
